Fire and Ice
by MonsterSlut
Summary: My name is Tessa Morgan and I grew up living the perfect fairy tale. There were no princes and dragons or fair maidens but there was love and sometimes that's enough. When my fairy tale quickly turn into a nightmare I am pulled into a world of ghosts and demons where magic rules and heaven fights hell-winner take all. My natural talents make me a target and both sides want a piece
1. Chapter 1

**++++++ So I can hear what you are saying.**

 **MonsterSlut, finish what you've started. I know I should but I can't...**

 **I've recently traveled into the world of Constatine and I gotta say-Super pissed they cancelled it. So much potential. And that accent...FMS hot!**

 **Anyway-Fire and Ice is a tie in with the Chronicles of Shade and my upcoming Flash FanFic Before the Flood. You could say its my own version of the Arrowverse. There will be no romance between Constatine and my OC cause frankly I ship Constantine and Zed hard. She may hook up with someone-not even remotely sure but she will make appearances in Starling and Central later.**

 **I do not own.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **Love, MS ++++++**

 **One**

 _Some say the world will end in fire, some say ice._

 _From what I've tasted of desire I hold with those who favour fire._

 _But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that for destruction ice is also great and would suffice._

-Robert Frost

I grew up living the perfect fairy tale.

Sure in my version there were no princes and dragons or damsels in distress but there was love and sometimes that's enough. For such a long time it was just me, my mother and my twin sister. That was our fairy tale. We lived in a small house in Greenwich with a faded white fence and an overgrown garden full of weeds and plants alike. It wasn't very big or clean but it was home. For my mother, being a single parent excluded her from a lot of things. Once I'd heard one of the mums on the playground say that they wouldn't allow her to steal their husband from her.

Such small, narrow minded people who cannot see the world in front of them.

I was ten when my mother met a man who would soon become our stepfather. Never had I met a man as kind and caring as Andrew Simons and he loved our mother with such passion and intensity that I sometimes worried that I'd never find someone to look at me like that. He was the father that we never had. They married not long after our twelfth birthday and soon after our brother Teddy was brought into the world.

Six months after that, we became me and my world collapsed in blazing fire.

My twin sister Talia was such an educated soul. She loved to read and always had a book in her hands. School was her sanctuary. She was always bringing home school reports of A's. It surprised me that she went home from school sick. I was in the middle of English class when there was a knock on the door where the principal, Mr Lister stood in the doorway. He whispered something in the teacher's ear and she called me out of class.

To this day it still eats away at me that I didn't know that something was wrong. There was a niggling feeling in the pit of my stomach but I was more worried that I was in trouble for something that I didn't do. Walking through those familiar halls, my steps echoed, bouncing off the walls. Time seemed to slow down with each step and the closer we got, the further away I felt.

I noticed a student standing beside the door into the principal's office. Her opaqueness was what threw me off at first but the closer I got I realised that it was Talia and no one seemed to notice her. I stopped in front of the door. "You went home. Do you feel better?"

She looked me over and made a sound in the back of her throat. " _I don't understand. Why you, Tessa? Why did I have to die?_ "

"Why did you have to what?" I frowned.

Talia opened her mouth to speak only for blood to start running from her mouth, soaking the front of her white blouse. She let out an ear piercing shriek that shattered everything with a glass surface within our vicinity. Her head turned to the side before a sickening crunch twisted her head around completely. I screamed and fell backwards as Talia came towards me. " _Why did I have to die? It's you they want!_ " She reached out towards me with her bloodied hands outstretched.

"Talia no!" I screamed. She wrapped her hands around my throat but the moment her hands connected with my skin she started screaming in pain. Fire gathered at her feet and swarmed over her body, completely consuming her. In complete horror I watched her skin peel away leaving muscle that eventually burnt away to exposed bone. The skeleton that was once my sister slowly started to crumbled and leave nothing but ash at my feet.

A steady wind picked up and the ash was blown away.

The stillness that was in the air faded away and time seemed to catch up once more.

Mr Lister stuck his head out of the door to see me slumped down on the floor clutching my throat. "Miss Morgan-are you okay?" He came and helped me to my feet. In the open door I could see a man in a suit waiting there alongside a police office and the student councillor Ms Sanders. Mr Lister placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "You're not in trouble Tessa. I'll be here with you the whole way. I promise." He steered me into the office and sat me down on his couch.

Whenever I was in the principal's office I never sat on the couch, I always sat in the chair in front of his desk.

Mr Lister sat down beside me. "Tessa this is Detective Inspector Anthony Craig."

"Miss Morgan-can I call you Tessa?" the Inspector questioned. I nodded and he sat down in front of me, there was such pity in his eyes. There was such pity in all their eyes.

"Where's my mum?" I suddenly asked. "Why isn't mum here?"

"Tessa there was a fire at your place," the Inspector told me.

"Talia went home sick!" I shouted. "Mum-mum and Teddy-I just saw Talia in the hallway!"

Ms Sanders rubbed my shoulder gently. "Tessa someone from Children's Protective Services are coming to pick you up."

"But what about Andrew?" I cried. By this point tears were running down my face. "Andrew's at work. He'll come and pick me up!"

"Andrew's missing," the Inspector answered. "His car was at the house. The firefighters haven't cleared the scene for CSC to go inside. Tessa you're very lucky you weren't home today or you would be dead as well."

"But I just saw Talia!" I argued. "She was in the hallway! She was burning!"

Ms Sanders started talking to me about death and spinning tall tales of the afterlife as Mr Lister stood to speak separately with the police. I could hear mentions of my father-Talia and I had asked about him once when we were seven, she said that he was an angel but that was as far as we got. Talia had assumed this to mean that he was dead.

I got up and ran out.

You could see the smoke from our little home in the school yard.

Just in the corner of my eye I could see a man standing in the yard watching me. He looked just like a regular man, every bone in my body was tell me that I knew him and he knew me. When I turned to look at him-he wasn't there.

"Miss Morgan, will you come inside?" Mr Lister called out. He stood in the doorway with a little girl in a pink dress holding a red ball behind him. She was opaque just like Talia had but she was bright. She made me feel happy.

" _My daddy will look after you_ ," she assured me with a tinkering giggle. She was dead, just like my sister. She smiled at me and disappeared.

I grew up living the perfect fairy tale.

Sure in my version there were no princes and dragons or damsels in distress but there was love and sometimes that's not enough.

 _Some say the world will end in fire, some say ice._

 _From what I've tasted of desire I hold with those who favour fire._


	2. Chapter 2

**++++++ Chapter two is up and ready to go.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Two**

Have you ever wondered what it's like growing up and being haunted by your dead twin sister? Well I often wonder what life would have been like not being haunted by my dead twin sister.

" _Isn't the legal drinking age in the United States eighteen_?" Talia questioned, watching me pour myself a glass of whisky. She would be forever thirteen, still wearing the school uniform she died in. " _You're totally breaking the law. Somebody! Somebody call the police._ " She waved her translucent hand through the bottle trying to fling it off the table but to no avail. You'd think that after haunting me for seven years Talia would have a handle on her ghost powers-yeah not so much.

Brushing the ghost of my sister away like one would a fly, I picked up the glass, downing the whisky in one gulp. Tessa Morgan this is your life.

" _What I don't understand is why on earth are you working in a bar when you're legally not even supposed to drink yet?_ " You know those crime shows on TV where the cop or agent is undercover and their buddy is always chatting in their ear, constantly distracting them? That's my sister.

Let's rewind a little and go back to after the fire that killed my family. Forty-eight hours later and I found myself in foster care with a nice old man who own a rare bookshop in the middle of London-the type of place Talia would have loved and where I learnt that books were more than just paper and there was magic in this world. Magic for both good and evil. Magic that I was a natural at using just as I was a natural at breathing. Robert-his name was Robert-adopted me a year after my family had burnt to death and proceeded to teach me about the occult with surprising results.

I'd moved to the United States after Robert had died. Sometimes I talked to his ghost but the stubborn old coot was resistant to being summoned. He only came when I really, really needed him.

"Tessa! Get your damn head out of the fucking clouds and serve some drinks! And stop drinking the good stuff!" That's my boss, Lenny. He has the foulest mouth but he's a good old soul. His mother is constantly worried about language he uses but enjoys sitting behind her son to massage his shoulders. He doesn't know it but she's still with him after all these years.

"Eat me, Lenny!" I replied. I pulled my glass off the counter and put the bottle back on the shelf before sauntering off down to the edge of the counter. "What'll it be gentlemen?"

The two looked at me like I was interrupting a plot to overthrow the British crown. "Or I can come back later?"

" _He's cute,_ " Talia smiled, stepping through the counter to observe the blonde in the trench coat.

"Whisky, love," the blonde answered. "Two glasses, leave the bottle."

" _Oh and he's British. Finally someone worth a damn in this stupid country_ ," she grinned. Talia wasn't too thrilled with the fact that I'd moved from the UK.

I sighed and shook my head. Sure she was stuck looking like a thirteen year old girl for all eternity but she had previously expressed her desire to get the chance to be with someone despite her situation. Yes a lot of the time Talia wanted to kill me, still blaming me for her death but every time she touched me-my sister went somewhere far, far away and it took her weeks to come back. Most of the time however she was just a huge pain. I could exorcize her but I'd rather use that talent to send something back to hell who actually deserved it. "I'm Tessa by the way, need anything just give me a shout." I put the bottle and glasses on the table.

"Chas," the second guy nodded. "Name's Chas and this is John."

"Welcome to _Siren's Call_ ," I grinned, stepping away to serve a couple of cops that always came in after their shifts.

For the rest of the night I bounced between new and old customers. Talia sat at the edge of the bar hovering over John and Chas and systematically giggling over whatever they were talking about. I didn't honestly care because it kept her out of my hair.

At the two in the morning, Lenny and I closed up. He offered to walk me back to the apartment I was renting, like he did every night, but I was happy to walk home on my own. I walked out into the alley, counting my tips for the night-I always managed to do amazing because guys loved my accent.

Everyone's a sucker for a British accent.

The money was knocked out of my hand by a guy who stumbled into me. He wasn't alone in the alley, the British guy John and his American friend Chas were also there. "You bloody bastard!" I scowled, staring at the money on the ground. "You made me drop my tips."

"Piss off, bitch," he hissed at me.

"You first, dickless!" I curled my fists and gave him a left hook to the face.

"You shouldn't have done that, love," John told me, circling around to try and get me out of the way.

The guy came back up to face me, his eyes as black as sin and teeth ready to tear flesh. "You have no idea who you're messing with human. You should run 'cause I'm gonna kill you."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "If I ran every time I came across one of you black eyed bastards I wouldn't be able to call myself an exorcist, would I?" I raised my hand and grabbed his head. " _Olani goho ol oiad gah-l aai_."

He grunted at me and started shouting as his body started to glow. There was no one who could exorcise a demon quite like me. There were so many exorcisms in this modern day and age. Classic Latin, Jewish, Hindu, Tao and so many more but I was the first one in the history of human kind to perfect the Enochian exorcism.

I smirked at the look of fear on the demons face as I chanted.

 _London ol mardriaax oe ol oiad oecrimi ol oiadge-iad_

 _Oi ol niisan lea chdr ol oadriax_

 _Ol oadriax do hcoma_

 _Oiad adrpan niis oi nanaeel faaip oiad faaip ol oiad_

 _Olani pon ol lonsa mahorela gah-l_

 _Olani pon ol amma hami_

 _Oe oiad monasci ol oiad_

An unworldly shriek tore through the alley before the demon burst into flames. The fire burnt fast and bright leaving nothing but ash in the middle of the alley once it died down.

I sighed and brushed my hands off. "Well that was super uneventful."

"Excuse me but who the hell are you?" John questioned.

"Tessa Morgan," I answered. "Sorry I don't have a card or anything-unfortunately I was born with that moniker so I can't do anything about that-tell your friend to close his mouth." Looking around I could see the makings of an exorcism but also the failures of one. Thankfully I never had to deal with circles and herbs-just natural talent.

"How the hell did you do it?" John asked me.

"The exorcism?" I asked him. "Live and learn." I bent down to pick up my money.

"No you spoke Enochian," he argued, grabbing my arm. "You spoke the language of the angels."

I laughed. "Yeah-like it's hard." I gave him the two fingered salute before sauntering off down the alley, Talia following me.

" _Yeah like it's hard_ ," Talia laughed, floating after me. She appeared in front of my face. " _You are such a show off, Tessa. You'll never guess what-that guy was John Constantine-remember Robert spoke about him before he died?_ "

I brushed her off. "Not interested. I stink like beer and my ass has been groped that many times I feel like I have hand print bruises in my flesh. I need a shower and _Doctor Who_ reruns."

I could practically feel Talia rolling her eyes.

My apartment was only three blocks away from the bar, where I lived was on the top floor. Surprisingly when I got there, I found a package sitting on the mat outside my door. "Looks like someone loves me," I grinned. I unlocked the door and picked it up, tossing my keys in the bowl by the foyer.

Talia floated through the door and came to join me in the little kitchen I had. " _No one knows where you live,_ " she pointed out as I unwrapped the brown paper.

There was no name, no address, no nothing on the paper or on the box it was covering. The black wood looked expensive and polished-I'd seen a few boxes like this in Robert's shop but he never kept them for long-occultists and collectors would snatch them up quicker than what Robert could get them. I opened the expensive latched on the box and opened it up to an incredible long knife laying against black silk. I picked up the knife, etched into the silver metal was a variation of Enochian that I wasn't able to translate. There was power in this weapon and it made me feel sick.

" _There's a letter,_ " Talia pointed out.

Indeed there was. Underneath the silk was a letter written on thin, delicate paper. I frowned, not knowing who it was from but it smelt so familiar.

 _Dear Tessa,_

 _Keep this weapon on you at all times._

 _It will keep you safe when I cannot._

 _Do not use it otherwise you will be discovered. Years of keeping you silent and protected will be forsaken and I cannot guarantee your safety any longer._

 _There is magic in the blade and magic in the words written._

 _I've been keeping you safe ever since you were a child. I never should have left you and your sister when you were little but humanity was getting in the way of my duties._

 _Burn this and keep the weapon hidden._

 _Be safe and good luck,_

 _Your father_

" _Our father is dead,_ " Talia frowned. " _How is this possible?_ "

I put the note back in the box and closed it. "I need a shower."

Invisible parents were not what I wanted right now.

 **++++++ So I wrote the Enochian exorcism myself with some help from the classic Roman exorcism.**

 **It roughly translates into:**

 **Kingdoms of heaven, sing to God, praises to the lord**

 **That you carry high close to heaven**

 **Of heaven and water**

 **He cast forth his own voice, the voice of God**

 **I destroy you dark spirit**

 **I destroy you dark creature**

 **In the name of God ++++++**


	3. Chapter 3

**++++++If you're interested, I've uploaded a Flash FanFic that is part of my DC Verse saga.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Three**

Around midday the next morning I woke to knocking on my door.

Grumbling, I rolled over, moving the arm that was lying across my chest so I could sit up.

"What time is it?" my companion asked with a yawn.

"Who the fuck cares?" I yawned. "You should go home before Dan catches you-again." I leant down and kissed her lips softly. "As much as I love these meetings we have-Emma-I don't love running into your husband." I climbed out of bed wearing a pair of underwear and a shirt that said _Hello Kitty_ on it. Unlocking the door I found myself looking at the two guys from the bar last night standing there in my doorway. I sighed. "What the bloody hell do you want? You know what time it is?" I asked them.

"12:06," John Constantine grinned, waltzing into my apartment without an invitation.

"By all means come in," I muttered, letting his friend in. "How on earth did you track me down?"

"You've a very chatty ghost haunting you," John answered. "Says her name is Talia-your sister? You know I can arrange to send her on her way if you like."

I shrugged. "She's harmless-just annoying." I glared at my sister with a scowl as she sat on the couch pretending to read a newspaper which I found considerably odd considering she couldn't use any kind of ghost power if her second life depended on it. I cocked my head on the side. "Since when do you hold a newspaper?" I inquired.

Emma screamed from the doorway. "The paper is floating!"

I sighed. "Not the sharpest tool in the shed are you Emma?" She walked cautiously around the room staring at the three of us, when she got to the door she took off screaming about calling the police. "Why do I always pick the dumb ones?" I muttered, heading into the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of vodka out of the freezer I poured myself a glass before offering the bottle to my two guests. "Breakfast of champions?" I grinned.

John sat down. "Let's get these pesky introductions out of the way first, I'm John Constantine and this is my associate Chas Chandler."

He dropped a card on the bench and I chuckled once reading it. "You forgot arrogant twat," I advised. "So what brings you to my palace at this time of day? I usually don't have people over on my days off." I disappeared back into the bedroom to put some clothes on and came back to finish my drink.

"The language you spoke," said John. "Enochian. I can speak some of the language, use it in rituals but you speak it fluently like you've done it all your life. It's not an easy language to master."

" _Sticking your nose in other's business again, John Constantine?_ " Beside Talia materialized the ghost of my adoptive father Robert Chase. " _Should have known you'd stumble across Tessa sooner or later._ "

"Well, well, well, Robert Chase," John smirked, "from beyond the grave you're still pissing me off. I didn't realize this was the girl you had working in your shop."

I raised an eyebrow. "So we've met?"

" _You had your head stuck in a book at the time_ ," Robert told me.

" _How unlike you, Tessa_ ," Talia teased.

Robert shot her a look. " _Keep your mouth shut, girl. If it wasn't for you you're entire family would be alive and we wouldn't be here now would we?_ "

"Family drama," Chas shook his head.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I know, hey? I vote we all go back to our previous activities-I'm going to have a shower and go to the movies. You two can go back to doing whatever it was you were doing and Robert can take Talia to the moon and she can find her way back-yeah?"

Robert shook his head. " _I didn't arrange for all of this to happen and get you all here just so you could go about your business_."

"I have a life, Robert!" I snapped. "I'm not exactly going to be looking for trouble, okay? Yeah I'll take care of anyone that I come across but I won't go out looking for them. I suggest you get out before I make you."

Robert's ghost appeared in front of me. " _This is far beyond just you now, Tessa. There is a darkness rising. It's dangerous and it will destroy everything in its way. A lot of ghosts and demons are joining the ranks of the darkness. John has already started fighting. I was going to send you to him before I died but life got in the way._ "

"I'm not a babysitter," John snorted.

"Meanwhile you two were getting your asses handed to you in a dark alley and I saved them," I shot back. "You're not winning points there buddy." I poured myself another drink. "So what exactly is it that you do?" I asked. "Run around and help the helpless?"

"We've a map," John deadpanned. "A map of stigmata. The blood drops liquefy when there's supernatural activity."

I laughed. "Do you have a secret base? Please god tell me you have a secret base."

" _This is no laughing matter!_ " Talia snapped. She stood up. " _Tessa you've always asked me why I haven't moved on-I can't move on! This is my purgatory and I will stay here even after you move on_."

"What did Robert mean by this is your fault, Talia?" I asked her.

" _I summoned a demon because I wanted to be an only sibling_ ," Talia confessed. " _I found out I could use magic so I started dabbling…I saw…I got a vision in the water one day and it was of you-I summoned a demon because I was jealous and I wanted it to be just me and mum and Teddy._ "

I dropped the glass in my hands. "You?"

" _Tess I'm sorry!_ " Talia begged. " _The demon broke free. The day we were killed he came back and he had friends. I'm sorry._ "

"You terrified me telling me it was MY fault that everyone was dead but it was you?" I shouted. "You wanted me dead! You bitch!" I grabbed my sister's ghost and as per usual she started screaming as her skin started to catch alight. "You ever come back to me again and I will send your ass to hell where you belong."

Talia vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving a pile of ash on the ground. I walked through it and went to the duct in the wall where I'd hidden the knife before Emma came over. I kicked it off the wall and put the knife in my boot.

" _Where are you going?_ " Robert demanded to know.

" _Oiad ol oiad gah-l obloc_ , old fool," I snapped. His spirit disappeared in a flash of golden light.

"You do know how to chuck a tantrum, don't you, luv?" John grinned.

"Let yourself out," I growled, grabbing my bag. For years I'd grown to accept the idea of Talia being around until I died-I actually liked the idea of my sister-be it my dead sister-being by my side but now I wanted nothing more than to be left alone. The gall of her to spend years blaming me for our family's death and I'd believed it.

This changed everything.

 **++++++ The Enochian translates roughly into:**

 ** _Oiad ol oiad gah-l obloc_**

 **Go to the spirit land ++++++  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**++++++ In a Constantine mood tonight.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Four**

I walked for ages. I wasn't exactly sure where I went but I walked.

I lived in New York, Hell's Kitchen to be precise. It wasn't the best place for a woman to live on her own but I could defend myself both physically and magically. When I'd first moved to America, my times were off so I would often find myself wandering at night which is how I found _Poison Ivy_ , a club hidden in between a deli and a grocery store. If you were a regular person, you wouldn't see it, but for us gifted people, there was set of stairs surrounded by an eerie, red glow.

The club was owned by a demoness, a high level soul broker who called herself Claire. As demons go, Claire wasn't bad. When you entered her club her grounds were neutral. An all manner of supernatural creatures came here-demons, werewolves, witches, vampires, exorcists, vampires or anything else was welcome. I suppose you could compare what Claire does to being the head of the mob. She dealt in souls the same way they dealt in money. She would buy, trade and sell souls depending on their worth. Her club was the hub of gossip. The last few times I'd stumbled into a job, I'd come here and find out the information I needed. I've never met Claire personally but _Poison Ivy_ was my home away from home.

"It's been a while, Tessa," the bar tender grinned. The woman that tended the bar was a vampire-over three hundred years old. Her name was Natalie.

"The usual," I ordered.

"Whisky save the rocks." Sitting beside me was a woman with ebony hair and deathly pale skin-at first I thought she was a vampire but then I noticed the demon tattoos on her body. "Hello, Tessa, my name is Claire." Natalie seemed to look between the two of us before she melted away to serve another customer.

"Must be a shitty night dealing in souls if you're down here with the customers," I snorted.

"Well aren't you a snippy little thing?" she teased.

"I'm not in the mood to be fucked with right now," I warned her. "Piss off or I will send you back to hell."

Claire tisked and shook her head. "Oh Tessa-and here we were having so much fun. Let's leave the plebs and come up to my place for some wine bottle in Pompeii before it blew." She took my arm before I could argue with her and the two of us left for the private elevator behind the bar. "I've been meaning to bring you up here for some time now," Claire assured me. "I want to offer you a job to come and work for me. I've seen your work, some of my boys have even scouted you at the _Siren's Call_."

I waited until the elevator pinged open before I laughed. "No offense but I don't work for demons. I respect your need for neutrality," I assured her, "but the answer is no."

Claire sauntered over to the bar to pour us a drink. The whole place was decorated in a rolling theme of blood red, black or pure white. There was nothing out of place. She handed me a glass with a smirk. "So why exactly do you come here?" she asked me. "You have some incredibly powerful enchantments covering you," she pointed out. The demoness took my free hand and removed the fingerless glove I wore to reveal the branding tattoo underneath. "This must have been incredibly painful," she whispered. "An anti-possession brand on one hand and a holy word in the other. Do you remember how you got them?"

I frowned thinking of the whole day I had lost when I was only seventeen. I woke up with some unexplainable tattoos and the brands on my hands. Robert assured me that it had to be done for my safety-after that the demons stayed away so I didn't question it. "It's really none of your business."

"Do you think you're the only one with a dysfunctional family?" she asked me. "I take the cake on dodgy fathers and crappy siblings."

"Yeah thanks for the drink but I'm gonna go drink with the plebs," I growled. "Pick this up with Natalie later."

She took a hold of my arm, refusing to let go.

I raised an eyebrow. "You better let go, Claire."

"Or what?" the demoness inquired. Claire grabbed my hand when I tried to throw the wine glass at her. "Tessa, darling. As much as I admire an attractive woman in my apartment-I don't want you to spill wine on my carpet. Red wine is like blood, so hard to get out of white." She took the glass off me and sat it on the bar. "I understand anger. It is a good colour on you, my lovely little human." She ran her fingers along my lips, her skin was soft, silky soft. "Such soft, beautiful lips. Sensuous and yearning for a fiery touch. Wanting to be taught, wanting to be loved."

The demoness moved in and kissed me. Her tongue brushed against my lips, demanding to be let inside. Without hesitation I opened my lips. Her mouth tasted like spice. My nipples stiffened into peaks as they fought against the fabric of my bra. Claire gripped my hips and moved me against the back of the wingback chair by the fire place.

I moaned into her mouth, feeling her smirk as she bit into my lip. Her tongue darted back into my mouth, within a matter of moments, she swiftly asserted her dominance in this fruitless battle. "You-" I gasped when she trailed her tongue down my neck, proceeding to nip and suck at the skin between my neck and shoulder. "I'm not-not selling my soul-no matter how good the sex is." I pushed her away, I didn't like having my back against the wall so to speak.

She laughed outright. "Tessa, I am not asking for your soul. No matter how brightly your soul shines above all others I've seen or come across-my desire lays in the physical aspect, not the spiritual." Claire pressed back up against me. "Right now-those two bumbling fools and their pet ghost are looking for you-I can keep you hidden here and have you any which way I want. I can fuck you or filet you and no one would know."

The demoness softly kissed my lips again, her finely painted blood red nails started unbuttoning my jeans. "Put your hands on the wall and don't move them," she ordered me. "If you move them I'll have to think of some kind of creative punishment."

"And I believe that," I smirked. My jeans dropped around my ankles and she knelt down to trail kisses up my leg and up the inside of my things. I heard the knife drop on the ground but Claire never said anything. Dear god I wanted to tangle my hands in her mass of ebony curls but I was weary of what the demoness would do if I moved my hands. She hooked her fingers inside my panties and inch by painful inch, she lowered them. A deadly fire swept through my whole body as Claire kissed my naval, her hand trailed back up the inside of my thighs, she chuckled as she separated my labia.

"Humans are so interesting," Claire whispered. She playful teased my clit, I gripped the wall as hard as I could, hitting my head against the expensive wallpaper, a moan escaping my mouth. "So easy to play, like a violin." She got to her feet and took her jacket off. One by one she unlaced the corset she was wearing. Her skin underneath, although ghostly pale, was covered in a series of thick, black lines and writing. Demon speech. I wanted to softly trace my fingers over every line and every curve.

I lifted my hand and lightly touched the word for 'cursed' on the edge of her hip. She smacked my hand away and racked her finger nails across the skin on my stomach. I cried out and she slammed my hand back against the wall only before she licked the blood off the three strikes in my skin. That was strangely arousing. I bit my tongue. She kissed me again, I could taste blood in my mouth now.

Opening my eyes, I could see Claire taking a moment to taste my blood. "Interesting," she muttered. "Very interesting." Her confused from turned into a twisted smirk. She grabbed the back of my head and kissed me passionately. Her free hand continued to poke, circle and tease my clit, trying to bring me to orgasm.

To be honest I don't think she was too far off.

I slammed my head back against the wall as the heat started to build up in between my legs. Claire bit my lip as she brought me over the edge and into the land of blissful, wobbly legs. I let go of the wall and grabbed her hips for support before my legs gave way on me. The demoness picked me up-she actually picked me up-and threw me on the bed which was a good thing cause my legs were like jelly. "I'll excuse you for that indiscretion," she smirked. She busied herself with rest of her clothing and I popped myself up on my elbows. Claire walked across the room, her stark white body was in perfect contrast to the blood red walls and white carpet. She put an iPod in the jack and some kind of classical crap flowed out of the speakers.

"Well what the fuck is this?" I asked.

Claire smirked and crawled on her knees over the top of me. "It's music. And I'm not done with you, Miss Mogan." She spread my legs, exposing me, she licked her lips and bit the inside of my thigh. I cried out, gipping the sheets underneath me and Claire licked the entrance to my vagina before thrusting her tongue inside. I arched my back, moaning. She pressed a hand to my thigh and her free hand was occupied with my clit-it was clear her goal was to push me over the edge yet again with her very talented tongue.

I've been with both men and women before but at this point in time, none were as exceptional as the demon who was in between my legs right now. Well the pretty much wrote the book on sin and debauchery. I shouted out as a second wave of nuclear heat rolled over me, making me gasp for breath.

Claire came up with a smirk on her face. She licked her hand covered in my juices and came up to kiss me.

I closed my eyes to surrender to the hellfire that this demon was and heard a clicking sound. Opening my eyes I looked up at the head of the bed to find I'd been handcuffed to the bed. "Um-Claire?"

"Oh I'm not done with you yet," she smirked. "By the end of the night I'll have you a sweaty mess on this bed and once that's over-I may just let you go."

That was actually an interesting line of thought. I grinned. "Well, get back here and fuck me senseless."

 **++++++ So I've never written a scene like this before so constructive criticism is appreciated. Helpful hints-dear god yes. I wanted Tessa to be more fluid in her sexuality than any character I've written before.**

 **So...cheers ++++++**


	5. Chapter 5

**++++++ Before I upload this I want to express my sadness at the passing of actor Harry Morgan better known as Colonel Sherman Potter from MASH and After MASH. Harry has passed at age 96 in his Los Angeles home. Harry is survived by six children, eight grandchildren and his second wife. RIP Harry Morgan you will be missed**

 **Now, please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Five**

Claire was gone when I woke up.

My clothes had been left where they had fallen so I hurried around looking for everything I'd had with me last night. My body was a remarkable canvas of scratches, bruises and bite marks so I helped myself to the massive shower to get rid of the dry blood. I dressed and let myself out the back door, not particularly feeling like leaving through the club.

The alley behind the club wasn't exactly empty.

"Can't you two piss off and bug someone else?" I snapped.

"I think it would be a good idea if you came back and stayed with us," John replied. "We've got a safe house, somewhere that you can stay and not worry. Robert's an old friend, he thinks someone's trying to come after you."

I shook my head with a chuckle, removing my gloves at the same time to show them my hands. "I'm protected, John Constantine. Trust me. Robert drugged me when I was seventeen and had a shaman mark me with a series of tattoos. Clearly he knows more than I about myself. I'm an exorcist and a magician. I will help if asked but I won't go out looking for trouble like you seem to do. Just buzz off and leave me alone." I pulled my gloves back on and moved around John and Chaz only to hit the chest of a third party. "Son of a bitch!" I yelled. I picked myself up, realising that the only people in the alley moving where John and I.

John sighed. "Bloody hell. Just what I need."

"You know this dick?" I asked.

"Tessa this is Manny, Manny this is Tessa," John answered. "Manny is one of heaven's heavenly assholes." He proceeded to light himself a cigarette."

"Interesting," the angel spoke. "I came here to speak with John, usually I don't have other people listening. It's easy to move in the space between spaces for me-for you it should be impossible." I muttered under my breath and he cocked his head to the side. "I have never heard the heavenly language used like that before. I'd watch your language."

"It's your language, I just have fun with it," I shrugged. I shoved my hands in my pocket. "Well I could say it's been a pleasure but I'd be lying. Fuck off and never darken my doorway again."

By the time I got home it had started to rain and the sun was setting. In Hell's Kitchen the setting sun meant that all kinds of people came out. Criminals, prostitutes, sometimes honest folk trying to make a living-the place was chaotic despite the police doing what they could but sometimes it was obvious they didn't give a fuck.

As I fumbled with my keys, I heard the door opened behind me and my neighbour clear his throat to catch my attention. "What is it, Mr Queen?" I asked, hitting my head subtly against the door.

"Cops were here earlier asking for you," he replied. Nathan Queen wasn't my greatest fan, I can tell you. He didn't seem to like anyone in the building at all. Once upon a time his daughter and granddaughter had lived in this apartment for years until she was killed in a mugging gone wrong. There was a little drawing on the wall behind the toilet of two stick figures named 'mummy' and 'Suki'-obviously drawn by the kid. "Said they'd be back. What did you do this time?"

"Fuck you Queen," I snapped, slamming the door behind me. I sighed and slumped against the door.

" _And where have you been?_ " Talia questioned, hovering to my left.

"Out," I answered. "Old guy across the hall said that there were police here."

 _"_ _They were demons,_ " Talia confirmed. " _Middle men but I did hear a name-La Brujería_."

I shrugged. "Let them come back. I'm in the mood to send a black eyes bastard back to hell." I discarded the layers I was wearing and grabbed a drink from the kitchen before going to the bathroom to assess the damage Claire had left behind.

" _What the hell happened to you?_ " Talia shrieked. " _Did you get into a fight?_ "

I took a drink and shook my head, laughing. "No. Not a fight. Relax. I'll be fine, Talia. Just the pleasures of human flesh."

She sighed. " _That wasn't fair, Tessa._ "

"I wasn't meaning it to be rude," I replied. "Besides-I'm still pissed at you for lying to me and blaming me for all these years for your death."

Talia opened her mouth to speak but something stopped her. She glanced at the door. " _Those two demons are back._ "

I rolled my eyes and took another swig of my drink. I waltzed to the door and opened it. "Officers-my neighbour told me you'd come to see me. What is this about?" I inquired.

"Your possible involvement in a potential homicide," the bigger, balder one answered. "Could you please come with us?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I haven't done anything wrong. Can you please state the evidence I'm being charged with?"

"Listen, lady," the second cop snapped. "We can take you now or you can be arrested later on and be charged with assisting arrest along with other things."

I held my hands up in surrender. "Just let me grab my stuff." I grabbed my coat and bag which the knife was hiding within. I locked the door and strode off down the hallway with the police officers. When we got to the end of the hallway the lights started to flicker. I smirked. "I apologise to the host inside," I mumbled. I dropped the knife out of my jacket and despite the fact it was still sheathed, I stabbed it straight through the neck of the tall, bald guy. He grabbed his throat and I yanked the blade free before using it to slice the throat of the second demon. The moment blood touched the metal, my flesh started to burn. The burn came from the small of my back where the tattoo of intricate Tibetan script was. I reached under my shirt and brought my hand back covered in blood and ink.

"Can you walk?" I was lifted up off the ground by Chase.

I nodded. "I think so."

"Bring her back inside," John yelled. They must have followed me from the alley again.

I went inside with Chas and he sat me on a chair to look at my back. "Your entire back is covered in blood and ink. Your tattoos have literally burnt themselves off your flesh. John! Come take a look at his knife!" He tried to take it off me but I held it to my chest.

John stormed back inside the lounge room with a bag full of my clothes. "There are more demons coming, we have to get out of here now!"

" _Go with them, Tessa,"_ Talia urged me. " _Don't let that knife go whatever you do. Trust me._ "

I jumped out of my seat. "NO! I am not going anywhere!" I yelled.

"Sorry, luv," John smirked. "I can't exactly afford the time to argue with you. Goodnight."

Something heavy hit me in the back of the head and I surrendered to the black-albeit kicking and screaming.


	6. Chapter 6

**++++++ Short but sweet-like all things in life.**

 **A special good luck to a friend who has a job interview today.**

 **Fingers are crossed! Chickens have been sacrificed. Good luck!**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Six**

" _It's alive!_ " Talia screeched when I sat upright in bed gasping for air.

I shot Talia my best bitch glare and threw my legs over the side of the bed. Looking around I realised that I wasn't in my apartment anymore but in a poorly decorated bedroom with some of my stuff dumped in the corner. I rubbed my head, feeling a huge lump in the back whilst cursing John Constantine for hitting me on the back of the head. "Fuck off, Talia."

" _What a way to treat your sister,_ " she huffed.

"Well you tried to have me killed," I reminded her.

There was a soft knock on my door and a woman came in holding a tray of food. "You're awake," she smiled. "Hi-I'm Zed, Zed Martin."

"Try again sunshine," I told her. "Not many people have the ability to successfully lie to me and I don't think you're one of them." I struggled to my feet, all my limbs were stiff and sore, like I'd just gotten over a bad dose of the flu or I'd run a marathon unprepared.

She paused. "Mary Martin. My name is Mary Martin."

"And you go by Zed?" I asked her, shaking my head. "Well-I'm Tessa. Tessa Morgan." I held my hand out for her and she shook it. The moment we touched, she went sort of rigid and yanked her hand away. "You're clairvoyant," I observed. "I've seen a few clairvoyant's in my life time. They didn't really like me that much to be honest."

She shook her head. "No-it's not that-I've never been kicked out before. It's like you kicked me in the head. My brain hurts. Anyway-I made something for you to eat. When you come out just follow the string okay. Don't wander off. You could get lost."

She left me alone to sort myself out. Once I was done, I ignored the food, not feeling particularly hungry in the slightest. I came out of the room to see a bit of red string tied to the door handle, with a shrug, I untied it and bunched it up as I followed it along. Eventually I found myself in what reminded me of Robert's secret room. There we did all kinds of things like magic and research. I guessed this was kind of the same thing. There were three figures sitting at one of the tables in the room where my dagger was sitting on the table surrounded by books. "Hey!" I shouted. "That's mine!"

John looked up at me and laughed. "I hate to break it to you love but this isn't yours. Where did you get this?"

I shrugged. "It was on my doorstep the night I first met you guys. There was a letter from a guy claiming to be my father."

"It's covered in some pretty damn powerful protection spells," Chas spoke. "Just like you were. Now you're not. The trip back here was dangerous."

"Whatever you are, the demons now seem to want a piece," John told me. "Surprised you even lived this long to be honest."

" _He's got a point_ ," Talia agreed. She hovered beside me with a grin on her ghostly face.

"Your ghost is annoying," John growled.

I raised an eyebrow. "Try living with that." I grabbed my dagger off the table. "So you said this isn't mine-what exactly is it?"

John pushed a book over to me. "The description is pretty vague but after spending four days trying to translate the Enochian on the blade we found it. That's the Michael Sword."

I snorted. "It is not. It's a knife."

"The inscription is accurate," Chas assured me. "We guess that maybe it could turn into a sword."

"Yeah and I can turn into a rat," I deadpanned. "You guys are insane. Can you hear what you're saying?" Waiting for an answer, I realised that Chas and Zed weren't moving. "Oh son of a bitch."

John looked around. The two of us spotted Manny standing by a table holding a golden mask. "You know one of these days you could just call before you drop by," he suggested.

"Rumours and whispers are humanity's business," Manny replied, "but in the last few days, Heaven has been abashed with whispers and rumours of this girl's existence."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you know about me that I don't?" I snapped. "Because everyone seems to know something that I don't." I slumped down on a couch beside Talia who stuck her tongue out at the angel.

"Don't make me banish you, ghost," the angel warned her.

"Hey! If anyone's gonna threaten my sister it will be me," I warned him. I stood up and held my ground in front of my sister. "Back the fuck off, fly boy."

"As much as you don't wish to admit it, killing you would be rather easy," Manny informed me. "Human's have such fragile bodies to house something as important as a soul." He wrapped his hand around my neck, "all I need do is snap it lie a twig."

"Manny, remove your hand immediately." The voice spoke before the speaker appeared. From behind the frozen Zed and Chase appeared a man simply wearing jeans, boots and a black shirt underneath a plaid shirt. You wouldn't give him a second thought if you saw him on the street.

The angel paused and stepped back. "Forgive me, sir."

"You ever come near Tessa and Talia Morgan again and I will remove your wings and cast you down to the earth you love so much," he warned dangerously. The angel vanished and he turned to look at me. "Tessa, Tessa, Tessa. We give you every device available to heaven and earth to protect yourself and still you manage to get into trouble."

"Who are you?" I asked.

" _Tessa!_ " Talia hissed. " _This is Michael._ "

I frowned and looked down at the picture of an angel with a sword. "You don't look like Cate Blanchett."

" _Tessa!_ " Talia gasped.

The angel, Michael, laughed. His laugh was a booming kind of sound that in any other environment would be infectious. "Tessa, you are so much like your mother it's frightening."

"You knew my mother?" I asked him. "Are you one of her many, many boyfriends who took off after finding out she had kids?"

The ghost groaned. " _Tessa how dumb are you? This is our father!_ "

I gave him the once over and sighed. "Well here I thought you'd be bigger."

Talia threw her hands up in the air and disappeared completely.

"You and I need to talk," he spoke.

 **++++++ On a slight side note, I have decided to pair Tessa with someone from Arrow/my Arrow FanFic. Points if you can guess who it is. And it is not a man. ++++++**


	7. Chapter 7

**++++++ Another chapter cause I'm awesome.**

 **Reviews:**

 **\- Guest: No it is not Suki. Or River. Or Charlie.**

 **I do not own.**

 **Please enjoy ++++++**

 **Seven**

The man sitting across from me was most certainly not what I expected.

The angel sitting across from me was most certainly not what I expected.

Having decided that there weren't the correct facilities in which to make a great cup of tea, I had the pleasure of soon finding myself comfortably on a deck overlooking a river in the middle of great forest, nowhere that I recognised. The man, the angel sat there sipping something that smelt like jasmine but something else. My cup remained untouched. "How did you meet my mother?" I asked him, breaking the silence.

He smiled, as if in a dream. "Her soul drew me to her," he informed me. "She was perched in the middle of a street in London just drawing the people as they went by, not a care in the world."

"My mother drew?" I asked him. "No she didn't. In fact she never had us pursue any art subjects of any kind. She didn't want to."

"She stopped when I left," he informed me. He stood up and walked back inside, he stayed there for a few minutes and then he came back outside holding a sketch book. Michael sat the book in front of me so I opened it, the first picture on the page was of him. Everything was black and white except for his wings-those mother had coloured in a lovely, vivid green colour. Some of the faces behind him were twisted, demonic but some were pure whilst others were simply human. "Your mother had what you would call the Sight. She could see everything underneath the face of humanity."

I flicked through the pages, looking at various pictures of the angel before eventually coming to one of Talia and I after we were born. There was also an actual picture of him holding us. "Why did you leave?" I asked him. "When did you leave?"

"Talia and you were elven months old," he answered. "Your mother and I came to the agreement that I needed to leave because you were distracting me from my duties. I would have given my grace up for you and your sister but your mother said you needed protection and if I did that I couldn't protect you. I paid her a visit once a year on February 17th. That was the day we met."

I remembered how mum would simply vanish for a whole twenty-four hours and come back like nothing had happened and with a huge smile on her face. Well that was until she met Andrew. After that she never went again. "And when she married Andrew?"

"She had my blessing," Michael nodded. "You may keep the book."

"Thank you," I smiled. "So what about me? Huh? A half breed angel-I'm a Nephilim aren't I? This is why I can do what I do without consequence. Understand Enochian. Will I ever die?" I suddenly asked him. "I mean Talia is dead-"

"Your sister passed the veil of this world before she came into her birthright," Michael spoke. "You, my daughter, have come into your birthright and soon you will have what no other human will ever hope to have. Wings and a connection to heaven. Demons hunt you because if they have this connection to heaven then they can walk up to the gates themselves and waltz on inside."

"But Talia used magic," I frowned.

"Your birthright is your first successful use of the Enochian language," Michael explained. "You mastered this at fifteen. And as for your question about never dying-well I cannot answer that because I don't know."

"So what now?" I asked him.

Michael cleared his throat. "John Constantine works for heaven to redeem his soul. I suggest you stay with him to perfect your angelic side. Nephilim rarely make it past puberty for a reason. You and Leonardo di Vinci should count yourselves lucky to have lived as long as you have."

"Is Leonardo di Vinci still alive?" I questioned.

Michael just laughed. "Perhaps you should find out yourself." He stood up. "I must return to the Host. When you wish to leave just step off the porch and you will find yourself back with the others." He came around the table and kissed my head. "Your mother asked me to tell you that she is so proud of you. And would have this no other way. If you need me-call."

"Do you want your sword back?" I wondered. "I mean I wouldn't even call it a sword but more the Holy Butter-Knife."

"If you speak the weapons name," Michael suggested, "you will find the sword you seek. And I have many weapons forged in the armoury of god. Good luck, Tessa. Try not to be too hard on your sister. She pays her penance for her sins."

I sat back and watched him disappear in a flurry of feathers. I sat there for a while, drinking my tea before I went inside to explore. Expecting a cabin just as woodsy as the outside, I was surprised to find myself standing in the middle of a serene clearing, bookshelves built into the trees that shed pink blossoms on the slightest breeze. Any furniture was made out of the trees and the earth. What caught my attention was a stone pool in the middle of the room covered in glowing white lights. With a shrug, I crossed the clearing and waved the lights away. The rim around the pool was carved with Enochian that translated into _Vision Pool_. "Gee that doesn't sound creepy and ominous," I frowned.

The surface of the pool rippled and the image of a man and a woman speaking in the middle of the street appeared. I couldn't hear what they were saying but the woman seemed pretty angry at the man. The water rippled again and it showed the same woman and the same man in an interrogation room. More scenes past, gradually reducing it to just the woman alone. I laughed. "Right. Vision Pool indeed." Stepping back I looked around, it was beautiful in here but it made me feel like I didn't belong here. I bit my tongue and wandered back outside the cabin to finish my tea. Draining the cup I stepped off the deck to soon find myself back inside that creepy bunker.

"What's the verdict?" John asked me.

"My father told me that I need to stay and learn how to perfect myself," I shrugged. I sat down on an empty couch to flick through the book. "You're stuck with me, Johnny boy."

A business card fell on my lap as John spoke to me.

I picked it up and almost gasped when I saw the name on the card.

 _Leonardo Vincent_

 _Proprietor of ancient antiques_

 _Starling City, USA_

I shrugged and pocketed the card. Guess I was off to Starling City.


	8. Chapter 8

**++++++ Timeline wise this takes place after the Undertaking and before season two of Arrow starts.**

 **So this means the Arrow and Shade are NOT in Starling at this time.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Eight**

John and Chas had left the bunker the following morning for some job in Florida so Zed stuck her hand up to come to Starling City with me. The place was big on reporting news on this vigilante dressed in green calling himself the Hood and his partner, a woman calling herself Shade.

We'd arrived in Starling City not long after a part of their city called the Glades was almost destroyed by a psychotic billionaire. The souls of those who had died were hovering around the city, screaming for their loved ones to hear them. The spiritual plane was infested with spirits who had died wrongfully.

God this place was going to need a good cleansing before we left otherwise those spirits would turn violent.

"So who exactly are you looking for?" Zed asked me as I stared at a map of the wall of the train station.

"Some place that can tell me anything about this guy, Leonardo Vincent," I answered. "He's not in any book and his name doesn't come up on the internet." I dug the card out of my pocket and handed it to her. "Can you get anything off it?"

Zed took the card, she was silent for a minute and then shook her head. "Nothing. This card is old Tessa, like really old. Are you sure they guy is here anymore?"

I shrugged. "Could be. Could not be. I imagine this is how Constantine does his investigations-blindly."

She sniggered. "You don't know how right you are. What about City Hall? She suggested. "You could speak to someone in the records department and see if they can find him. Someone dealing in ancient antiques would have to have a business license."

I rolled my eyes. "See this is why I need someone with me. I usually just hit things. The brains are Talia's thing." It was odd, I hadn't seen the ghost of my sister in over a day now-it was like she was hiding from me. I studied the map and found a small icon of city hall. "Is there a smaller brochure or something?"

Zed waved it in my face chuckling. "Way ahead of you." The two of us headed out of the train station and out the front where a taxi was waiting. After a quick chat to the driver, he was happy enough to drive us to city hall.

"You know I was thinking brick not glass," I mused as we got out of the taxi. "Imagine if someone got pissed and threw a rock through the window."

"And you would do that?" I was asked. From the side, a copper approached us with an angry look on his face. "The discussion of public vandalism isn't the best way to start the day, miss."

"She was just pointing out the architectural flaws," Zed objected. "Not like we were gonna do anything. But whilst we have you here, do you know anyone by this name?" she asked, handing the copper the card we were working off.

The copper paused and read over the card. "Never heard of him. I don't exactly look like the type to dabble in ancient antiques."

"Despite looking like you were born in ancient Rome," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that miss?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Zed cut in. "It was nothing! My friend here has a big mouth! Do you know where we could find someone who knows this guy?" she inquired. "We figured city hall would be perfect but you might know someone else."

"What do you want this guy for anyway?" he inquired. "You two don't exactly look like the type to be chasing down antiques." He looked us over carefully and handed Zed back the card.

"Half-brother," I shrugged. "Dad slept around bit."

"Keep your noise out of trouble and we'll be fine," he warned us. "You'll be looking for the records department. Jenny there is a good girl. Don't get her into trouble."

I rolled my eyes and waltzed inside.

"Ah-thank you, Officer Lance," Zed smiled. She ran after me and after a few stuff ups, we eventually found ourselves in the record department with a mousy, middle aged woman eating a doughnut. "Are you Jenny?" Zed asked with a smile.

The receptionist looked up. "Who are you?"

"Officer Lance said you might be able to help us," Zed answered, dropping the coppers name. "My name is Zed Martin and this here is my friend Tessa Morgan. Tessa's mum has just passed and she had the card of man called Leonardo Vincent in her things."

She huffed. "Mr Vincent…he's a popular man today. There was a man asking for him earlier and as I told him Mr Vincent is at the house of Malcolm Merlyn cataloguing his belongings for Saint Sebastian's Auction House."

I raised an eyebrow. "And you know this how?"

"Because I had to chase him up with his secretary," she huffed. "I'm incredibly busy so do you mind leaving me alone?"

"Yeah you look real busy shoving that pastry in your gob!" I snapped. I turned and walked out in a hurry giving Zed no choice but to follow me.

* * *

"I can get in there," I informed Zed beside me as we stood in the bushes around the back of the mansion.

"And what am I?" Zed demanded to know. "Chopped liver?"

"Can you fight a demon?" I asked her. "Exorcise it? Speak fluent Enochian? Kick ass and take names? Cause in a fight the ability to see the future and read minds is as useless as a priest in a brothel."

Zed raised an eyebrow "Or we could waltz in the front door?" she suggested, pointing to the open gates. "There are people wandering through the house appraising the art and various shit inside."

I stared at her. "Or there's that. If you ask me it's a tad anti-climactic. I was hoping for a full _Mission Impossible_ sequence."

Zed rolled her eyes at me as I started humming the theme for _Mission Impossible_. She grabbed my arm and yanked me towards the front gate where a security guard was waiting. "Mary Martin and Tessa Morgan from Constantine and Chandler Antiques."

The guard frowned. He looked down at the clipboard. "I don't have you on the list."

"I'm British," I announced. "My girlfriend and I were on a vacation when we heard the old tosser was killed so we decided to come see what we could ship back to our store in Greenwich. I don't know the procedure around here in America on the estates of the dead with no relatives." Thank you Robert!

The guard cleared his throat. "Do you have a card?"

I dug around my pocket and handed him what looked like a loyalty card for Starbucks but to the guard it was our business card. He glanced at it and waved us in.

Zed gaped at me. "What is it with magicians? Constantine did the same thing with a playing card."

"It's just enchanted paper," I shrugged. I shoved my hands in my pocket and the two of us walked in like we owned the place. "Man, how the other half live. I wish I was worth a million bucks."

"Your father is an angel," Zed muttered. "I think that's better than money."

"Yeah real better," I snorted as a woman screamed out the name Leo. Zed and I looked at each other and took off running into the next room. The woman who had screamed lay on the ground with her neck snapped. "Oh son of bitch," I groaned. I reached back for the dagger I had hidden in my pants when a blade was stabbed through the chest of the demon standing in front of us.

The body dropped on the ground, standing behind it was a guy with shaggy black hair and piercing blue eyes. He bent down and cleaned the blood off the dagger with a scowl on his sharp face. "What the bloody hell do you two want?"

"Leonardo di Vinci?" I asked.

He froze. "Who's asking?"

"My father sent me," I answered, "his name is Michael."

He raised an eyebrow and sheathed his weapon. "Just what I need, the brat of an archangel sniffing around my business. Get lost."

"Yeah never gonna happen," I snapped. "We need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

**++++++ Sorry I was neglectful on this for a bit. I was focusing on some other fics.**

 **Have a chapter.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Nine**

"Put that down!" Leonardo snipped. Crossing the room of the lounge room, he grabbed the vase I was holding and put it back down. "That is Ming Dynasty and worth a rather large sum of cash."

"Charming," I muttered. "I need your help."

"You need nothing from me!" Leonardo replied. "You're alive, that's all you need. You live and you have obscurity. Now would you please leave, I have to sort out this bloody demon."

"Not until you give me answers," I objected. "You'll find I can be pretty annoying when it comes right down to it. And my father sent me after you for a reason. Why did my mother have your card?"

Leonardo snorted. "You really don't know me do you? I came to you and a spent an entire year at your place when you and your sister were three. Your mother was frightened and somehow managed to track me down. A child born of an angel and a human is an event in itself but twins born of an archangel…now that is a world shaking event. Your mother had come across a vase and on that vase was inscribed an obscure prophecy."

"You're going way too fast for me, sunshine," I informed the man.

"Shall I slow it down for you?" he shouted. "The devil won't stop until you are dead or you are his! If I were you I'd find a way to off yourself before it comes to the you are mine part! I would have bet every last cent of my considerably vast empire that your sister was the one of prophecy. She was smart, kind, caring and incredibly learned even at three."

Every word was like a stab in the gut. Over and over again. Sometimes I lie awake at night at think that whoever was in charge of fate, killed the wrong sister. Telling it to my face was a sure way of getting yourself killed. "Yeah, I know!" I snapped.

Leonardo shook his head. There was a wild look on his angry face, the face of a desperate man. "It wasn't your sister. The fate lines on her hands ended at puberty. Yours go on forever. I knew that Thalia was going to die and you would live, I just didn't know when. I told your mother to run because when you became aware of what you were, all hell would reign down on you." He grabbed my hands and traced his fingers along them. "Forever fate lines...I don't have them. My fate lines end I just do not know when."

"So I can't die?" I asked him.

Leonardo snorted. "Everyone dies. You, I think, will be very difficult to kill. However I will find a way if you don't buzz off."

"You're just as fucking helpful as my father!" I spat. "Throws a sword at me and goes good luck, Tessa, you'll need it." In a fit of anger, I kicked the pillar that the super expensive vase was sitting on and it smashed on the ground. I glared at Leonardo as he stared at me in anger. "I need more than a fucking sword!"

"Show me the sword!" Leonardo snapped. When I held the sword out to him, his anger melted away and was replaced with genuine surprise and actual fear. "Your father gave you the Michael Sword?" he whispered. "Tessa-this is huge."

"Which is why she needs answers," Zed answered for the first time since this conversation started. "I'm not the religious type but even I know that the Michael Sword is a big thing. He threw Lucifer from heaven with that thing."

Leonardo nodded. "He did indeed." Turning his attention back to me, he spoke, "Tessa, what do you know of the ouroboros?"

I shrugged. "It's a symbol that shows self-reflexivity or cyclicality regarding the sense of something constantly re-creating itself. Like a phoenix I suppose."

"Your father named his sword _Ouroboros_ ," Leonardo replied. "See this sharp part of the blade?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Cut your thumb on that sharp edge of the grip and say its name," he instructed.

I took the weapon of him and pressed my thumb upon the sharp edge of the grip ad pushed it forward. My blood trickled from the cut and along the blade, filling up the Enochian letters of the blade. " _Ouroboros_ ," I whispered. The blade started to glow, it grew heavier and the air seemed to grow colder inside the room. When the light faded I found myself holding a sword, my blood still in the grooves the Enochian lettering made. I swung it around, testing its weight. I remembered when Robert had me take up fencing at school-I'd argued that it was useless but he'd made me do it, he wasn't paying those private school fees for nothing.

"Wow," Zed frowned, "that looks super sharp. Can I hold it?"

"NO!" Leonardo shouted. "Under no circumstances are you to allow a mortal to ever touch this weapon whilst it is like this! Promise me Tessa!"

"How do I make it go back?" I asked him. The moment I asked the question, the weapon glowed and returned back to normal. "Well, there you go." I returned the blade to my bag and sat down on the lounge beside Zed. "I take it that you meant huge as in a big deal? Right?"

Leonardo nodded. "Yes. The Michael Sword is a sacred object of heaven, God commanded Michael to always keep the blade by his side since it's the most powerful object in heaven. For Michael to openly defy God's orders and give it to a child who should by all rights, not even exist, means one thing-Michael is in charge of heaven."

"So you're saying that God is dead?" Zed asked him.

Leonardo shrugged. "He could be. God would not command his general to give up the one weapon who could save the Kingdom of Heaven. Not in any lifetime."

"So how do we find out if what you're saying is true?" I asked him. "Can we maybe find God again? Bring him back?"

"Maybe I could have a look?" Zed suggested.

Leonardo laughed. "It's going to take more than a little clairvoyant to find God. Speak to your father again. God's disappearance is what is allowing the demons to walk freely on the earth he created. They are going unchecked, unchallenged because God has abandoned us. It truly is the end of times. You should enjoy it."

"Come on, Zed," I frowned, staring at the man, "he's not gonna help us."

"Why would I help you fight the devil?" Leonardo asked. "I'm not suicidal."

"You're just a coward," I spat. "You were amazing back in your day but now you're a fucking coward. Crawl back to your hole full on antiques and I'll sort myself out." I pulled my coat closed and the two of us walked out.

"Fight the devil?" Zed finally asked me."It makes sense if your father gave you the weapon he used before to cast Lucifer from heaven. What do you suppose we do? We didn't really find out much. God could possibly be missing and your dad wants you to fight the devil which makes you wonder how he is getting out of hell in the first place." She looked sideways at me. "Tessa?"

I shrugged. "Who fucking knows? But I saw something back in the bunker that could help us. I didn't say anything of it earlier but I think it's the only option I have. My father won't give me any answers."

"What is it?" Zed inquired.

I ran my hands through my hair with a sigh. "What do you know about the Helmet of Fate?"


	10. Chapter 10

**++++++ This chapter is mainly visions of the future and the past.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Ten**

 _A lifetime isn't long enough to help us understand_

 _The depths of our humanity, our purpose and the plan_

 _Sometimes we stand on mountain tops, sometimes we hide in caves_

 _We boats about morality while walking upon graves_

 _Oh foolish soul who never learns your fate is at the door_

 _Your candle flickers while you beg for just a moment more_

-Jon Arno

Neither John nor Chas were at the mill aka the bunker when Zed and I returned. Whatever job they were doing must have been taking a while. I returned my bag to my room and came out to Zed who was sitting on the couch as far away from the Helmet of Fate as possible. "It's just a helmet," I snorted. Of course I knew it was more than just a helmet but I was trying to put her at ease.

I was fifteen when Robert made me study texts on the most powerful magical items in the universe. That way if I ever was to come across them I could keep them safe-how I don't know. I guess he had plans for them before dying.

"That thing gives me the creeps," Zed shivered. She looked sideways at the golden helm and shook her head. "Nope. I can't watch you do this, Tessa. I may need to touch someone to get visions but right now that thing is whispering in my head, it always has."

"I need someone here," I replied. "Please?"

Zed was silent as she mulled it over. "What exactly do I need to do?" she sighed.

"Well if it doesn't want me to wear it, it'll kill me," I shrugged. "Just make sure you clean up the body before John gets back. He might frown on my melted eyes bleeding on the floor."

She looked at me in horror. "That's awful!"

I laughed. "Just make sure you take it off, use gloves." I pulled my boots off, socks and my shirt, leaving just my jeans and singlet top on before crossing the room to pick up the helmet. It was whispering, on that Zed was right. I hadn't heard it whispering until I'd picked it up.

"I've got Constantine on speed dial if something goes wrong," Zed warned.

Carefully I sat down on a carpet circle and sat the helmet down in front of me. "I humbly ask your permission to wear you, borrow your powers but not take possession of your great gifts. Do you accept?"

My very soul sang as the helm accepted my request.

I brushed my hair back out of my face and picked the Helmet of Fate up off the ground.

" _Tessa, no!_ " Talia screamed as I put the helm on my head.

Suddenly it seemed like the whole world was open to me. It was like I was aware of everything and anything, there was knowledge inside my head that I could use to solve all the world's problems. World hunger? Solved. World peace? Constant. People of every race, colour and creed together, no barriers. I could fix everything.

I could bring Talia back to life…Talia, my mum, Teddy, Robert…I could bring them all back…

…but that would be a really a really bad idea…

…I could have power…ultimate power at my command…

No!

Mentally I shook my head. Closing my eyes, I focused on one point-My future.

* * *

 _His hand was around my neck, squeezing tightly. His skin was hot to the touch, it burned my flesh as he held me against the wall. "My name is Lucifer," he sneered into my ear. "Lucifer Morningstar. And you, half-breed are going to die."_

 _"_ _Get your hands off my sister!"_

 _Struck from behind, his grip loosened from around my neck. He stumbled back-not what I expected for the devil…he was almost handsome. Part of the charm I suppose. Lucifer turned, fire raged in his eyes as he stared Talia down. Only this wasn't my uniform wearing, thirteen-year-old sister. She was my age. Wearing a flowing white gown, a golden breastplate with matching gauntlets, gripping a sword before her-she had wings…wings of the most beautiful shade of orange I had ever seen. It almost made Talia look like she was on fire._

 _Lucifer spat on the ground. "Bah! What gives him the right to interfere? He has forsaken you! He did this long ago! This is my world now!"_

 _"_ _You dropped something," Talia deadpanned, handing me our father's sword. "Don't lose it again."_

* * *

 _"_ _I look at you and weep," he whispered. "My greatest creations and you fight constantly. I will not step in, as you say, and save what you have destroyed."_

 _"_ _But you're God!" I objected. "If Lucifer gets free and we all die, he comes for you next! Your angels, your precious kingdom of heaven, dies. You cannot be such a coward that you overlook this, sitting here, cutting your fucking little trees!" Staring the old man down, my eyes caught a glimpse of a statue behind him._

 _"_ _You would be wise to hold your tongue when speaking to me."_

* * *

Losing control isn't what I thought it would feel like. I thought it would be fabulous to lose control like this but my mind felt like it was ready to explode.

* * *

 _"_ _Laurel Lance." She held her hand out for me to shake._

 _It was the same woman from the vision pool._

 _"_ _Ah-Tessa…Tessa Morgan," I stuttered._

 _"_ _Welcome to Starling City, Tessa, Tessa Morgan," she teased. "Enjoy your stay."_

* * *

 _"_ _Where am I?" she sobbed. "Please, tell me where I am?"_

 _I don't understand._

 _A chuckle, it was a sinister chuckle and yet amused at the same time. "You must be the delightful Miss Wilson. My name is Edward Fyers." He turned in his seat to a man in an orange and black mask behind him. "Would you please excuse us for a moment Mr. Wintergreen? I believe word is, your student has been killing some of my men. I appreciate her use but I can't keep replacing them."_

 _He looked utterly amused but was trying not to at the same time. Turning back he smiled at her. "Your name is Suki, correct? Means beloved in Japanese. Imagine my surprise when I find out that my little problem has a daughter right there for the taking."_

 _"_ _Where am I?" she cried._

 _"_ _That is not your concern," he smirked, standing. "Get yourself comfortable. You'll be here a while."_

* * *

Starting off in what could be described as a steady vibration, my body started to shake and refused to stop. "No!" I screamed. "I'm not done!"

"Stupid, bloody idiot!" John cursed. "How long has she been like this?"

Ah-John was back...I don't think he's gonna like the fact I played with his stuff.

"A day, maybe more," Zed confessed as I was sucked into another vision.

* * *

 _"_ _Her name is Dinah," she smiled. "Dinah Morgan."_

 _"_ _Morgan?" I scoffed. "I thought we said Lance."_

 _"_ _Tessa, take it from me, don't argue with a woman who just gave birth." Across the room, a man shook his head with a smile._

* * *

 _"_ _Oliver, Oliver Queen, you must be Tessa?" he asked. "I understand you help find me and my family. I'm grateful for that."_

 _"_ _O-negative!" I grinned. "Too much iron in your blood."_

* * *

 _Well isn't this delightful?_

 _The speaker was coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time._

 _It took a while to sort through the various lines of fate you have rushing about you, Tessa, but eventually we find ourselves here. And not a moment too soon. I am killing you._

 _"_ _What?" I frowned. Looking around, I stood along in the middle of a galaxy, surrounded my stars and planets-none that I recognised. "Can you help me?"_

 _I can give you a name, no more, no less…be warned…the effects of wearing the helm will linger for many weeks, perhaps months. Do not be swayed by the promise of power, your fate is too grand to fall into temptation._

 _"_ _What is it?" I asked._

 _La Brujería. Darkness rises. Seek out the La Brujería._

 _Spain…it all has to start in Spain._

 _I tried to speak, my vision was growing fainter and fainter by the second._

 _Good luck._

 _And then there was nothing._


	11. Chapter 11

**++++++ This takes place in S1EP7 Blessed Are the Damned.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Eleven**

" _It's alive!_ " Talia screeched when I sat upright in bed gasping for air.

I shot Talia my best bitch glare and threw my legs over the side of the bed. Looking around I realised that this same thing had happened not four days ago. I glanced around, Talia was sitting on a chair looking mighty cross at me. "Well hello, sister."

" _What the bloody hell were you thinking?_ " she snapped, getting cross with me. " _The Helmet of Fate is one of the most dangerous magical artifacts on the face of the planet and you just feel as though you can put it on with no recourse? You've been in a coma for three days! I hope you're wander in la-la land was worth it._ "

I rolled my eyes. "It was fine. I got what I wanted-thanks for asking."

" _You are an idiot!_ " Talia snapped.

Waving my hands, I went to motion Talia away only for her to just disappear like ash on the wind. "Holy grandfather," I muttered. I stood up, stumbling a little but managing to keep my feet on the ground. I chuckled and proceeded to clean myself up, changing and making notice that I needed to find a way to get some more of my clothes from the apartment in New York. Maybe Zed could do it for me since I was wanted for questioning on the death of two looser cops.

I made my way to the main library, it was quiet-empty even. I looked around, searching for some kind of a sign of where anyone was before eventually seeing a map unrolled on one of the tables. My eyes widened when I noticed all the dried blood drops on the paper. All accept one. One of them was new, as new as it had been the day it was made. "Stigmata," I whispered. "Oh whoever did this had to be a powerful scryer…" The blood drop sat on top of the middle of bugger all in Kentucky.

I took my phone out of my bra and googled the place on the map. "Rural preacher bit by snake, rises from the dead, starts performing miracles…" I cocked my head to the side, "regrew a man's leg?" I laughed. "Oh this is brilliant! This I have to see." I put my phone back and went to pack my bag of clean clothes. As I left the bunker, prepared to hike it into town, Chas got out of an old taxi parked out the front. "Oh taxi service!" I grinned.

"You should be back inside," Chase ordered me. "You're not going."

"Going where?" I asked him.

"After John and Zed," he answered.

I flashed a grin. "What could be more exciting than a dead preacher resurrected and now performing miracles of his own? I have to see this."

Chase shook his head. "You've been in a coma for four days. You need to see a doctor."

"Never gonna happen!" I declared. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get into town. Gonna be a long walk."

He sighed. "Guess I owe Zed ten bucks, she said you'll wanna come if you wake up." He held his hand out to take my bag. "I'll take you into town. You're on your own from there."

I grinned and tossed him my bag. "Can I drive in the back like paying customers do?"

"You are not a paying customer," he replied.

"And I am not paying you," I grinned, jumping in the back. "Just get me to the nearest downtown, I'll take it from there."

* * *

Chase dropped me of downtown just as I asked him to.

It took me a while but after an hour of searching, I eventually found it in between two an abandoned bookshop and a bottle shop. The demonic red glow was what gave it away. _Poison Ivy_. I casually threw my bag over my shoulder and headed on insider.

I took a deep breath and grinned. "Ahhhhh!" I grinned, waltzing over to the bar where Natalie was working away like a good little vampire. "Hello Natalie!"

Natalie looked up at me and she actually hissed at me. "What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped. "You shouldn't even be here!"

"Well that's just rude!" I frowned. Looking around, I realised that most of the bas patrons were staring me down. "Well news travels fast, doesn't it?"

She snorted. "You have no idea how much trouble you are in. A Knight of Hell was here earlier asking about you. Anywhere you go, this lot are going to trade you in for that big fat reward Belial is offering for you."

"Belial can suck my cock," I laughed.

"You don't have a cock," Claire teased. Her arms slipped over my shoulders and she trailed kisses down my neck. "And I know personally," she grinned. The demoness straightened up and turned. "I have an announcement to make. If any of you harm one hair on this precious head I will personally rip your guts out and play with your intestines. This will no longer be a safe haven for any of you. Do you understand?"

" _My precious_ ," I hissed, clawing my hands in the air. " _Gollum! Gollum!_ "

Claire glared at me, raising an eyebrow. "Each of you conducts business here as per my will. If you go against my wishes, I will kill you. Understand? The same goes for my staff!" she finished, turning to Natalie.

The vampire bowed her head but continued to serve drinks.

The demoness shook her head as she turned back to me. "You make it impossible to be serious, Nephilim."

"You knew?" I required.

She nodded. "Yes. When I tasted your blood it was obvious for me what you are."

"You could turn me in," I suggested. "Imagine the riches."

"I'm rich enough," she answered. "Besides, none of those morons would ever double cross me. Trust me. Now, what do you need?"

"I need a door," I answered. "To Kentucky. Just following some friends."

Claire raised an eyebrow and pulled the fabric of my shirt down in the middle of my breasts. "My, my, my. You have been a busy girl. The Egyptian Ankh. The breath of life…what have you been up to?"

I pulled the shirt up. "Please, Claire. I need a door to Kentucky. Straight away."

She paused and sighed. "As luck would have it, I made such a door to the place I know you seek. A resurrected preacher would be worth his weight in souls. The door still remains open. Once you walk through though, it will be closed. Why not stay here with me?" Claire smirked.

I tapped the chest where the ankh was. "Fate, Claire. That's why. My fate lies somewhere else with someone else. I have a very bad vibe about this. A very bad vibe."

"May I offer you some advice?" Claire spoke as she led me to the room behind the bar. I had expected some kind of supply room but instead I was met with a room full of doors. It was somewhat trippy. "I've heard whispers in the underworld community about the rise of Lucifer. Demons have been working behind the scenes with some very ambitious humans to raise the devil from his cage. This La Brujería is dangerous, incredibly so. They work with a sister of Lilith. Lamashtu. My beloved aunt and I do not see eye to eye."

I stopped in my tracks. "Does that mean-?"

She laughed. "It does, nephilim. Lilith is my mother. Come to think of it, we do not see eye to eye." Claire waved me over to a faded red, glowing door. "This is the door you seek. If you find what you are looking for and feel the need to come back, I, and my bed, are waiting for you, little Nephilim." She leant down and kissed me, hard, biting my lip in the process. "Good hunting."

I licked my lip where it was bleeding. I shook my head as I walked through the door and out into the arid heat of a small one street town. Dressed in biker boots, jeans and a black corset top, I definitely stood out in this middle of nowhere. I cocked a smirk.

They'd never know what hit them.


	12. Chapter 12

**++++++ It's short but mostly a filler.**

 **Love you all.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twelve**

It wasn't hard to find the church, everyone in the small piss ass town was going there. In fact, buses full of people were leaving from out the front of the disused police station every twenty minutes. So I hoped on and just went with the crowd.

Occasionally a bible basher would throw a disgusted glare at me, I'd reply with the bird. The bird and I go way back, we're rather close friends.

The over-crowded bus took us far outside of town to a church surrounded by crowds of people, there were tents and mobile homes all over the place. I wasn't sure if getting in would be as easy as I hoped it would be.

Twisting in and out of random groups of people, I eventually made my way inside the church, pushing past a particularly large man to do so. In the crowd I could make out the back of John and Zed's heads but I was more focused on the Enochian the preacher was speaking. I was fluent in it because I was a Nephilim, the langue was pre-programed in my head. He was not one of us, with Leonardo I could sense it, this looser was as regular as they come.

" _Elasa gohe oresa a a enai siaion_ ," I shouted over the top of the words he spoke. " _Elasa gohe oresa a a enai siaion_."

The preacher stopped talking. "Who said that?"

" _Ol_ ," I replied. The crowd split apart so that everyone could see me. John practically sank into the floor, wanting to look like he wasn't even there. "Do you even know the language that you speak? Or the consequences of speaking such words. The people that you've healed…are they even still alive?"

"Ignore her," John groaned. "She's not all there in the head. Thinks she can speak to God. Doctors say there's no cure for her. Excuse me." He grabbed my arm tightly and yanked me outside.

"Excuse me!" I snapped. "What the hell are you doing? Do you know what language he's speaking? I can speak Enochian without consequence because of obvious reasons, he cannot. This whole town will suffer, John."

"We're working on it," John answered. "Zed, you stay here. I'll show Tessa what's going on. She can meet our new friend Imogen."

"Who?" I frowned.

John and I walked away from the church. He explained to me that the preacher's powers came from a feather that he took from an angel when the angel was taking him to heaven. The angels name was Imogen. John took the two of us to a farming shed well away from prying eyes to where the angel was.

By gosh she was beautiful. I knelt down in front of her and she looked at me. To me it felt like she was drugged, she couldn't focus on me but at the same time she was focused enough to have her eyes widen in fear. "She looks frightened," I frowned.

"Probably of you," Manny answered. "Word gets around quickly."

I glanced up at the angel and sighed. "Why would she be frightened of me? I'm not that scary."

"To an angel you are," John replied. "Nephilim aren't supposed to exist let alone be like you are. We've all been busy of late but what can you tell us about your little adventure in Wonderland?"

"My birth, my whole existence is down to fate," I explained. "I was born to fight the devil."

John snorted. "The devil? You were born to fight the devil?"

"I may have figured out where God is as well," I shrugged, "but I think the end game here is the devil. This rising darkness everyone keeps talking about ends in the release of the devil and demonic freedom on earth for all those in hell." I grabbed John's hand and the two of us were pulled into my vision…

 _His hand was around my neck, squeezing tightly. His skin was hot to the touch, it burned my flesh as he held me against the wall. "My name is Lucifer," he sneered into my ear. "Lucifer Morningstar. And you, half-breed are going to die."_

 _"_ _Get your hands off my sister!"_

 _Struck from behind, his grip loosened from around my neck. He stumbled back-not what I expected for the devil…he was almost handsome. Part of the charm I suppose. Lucifer turned, fire raged in his eyes as he stared Talia down. Only this wasn't my uniform wearing, thirteen-year-old sister. She was my age. Wearing a flowing white gown, a golden breastplate with matching gauntlets, gripping a sword before her-she had wings…wings of the most beautiful shade of orange I had ever seen. It almost made Talia look like she was on fire._

 _Lucifer spat on the ground. "Bah! What gives him the right to interfere? He has forsaken you! He did this long ago! This is my world now!"_

 _"_ _You dropped something," Talia deadpanned, handing me our father's sword. "Don't lose it again."_

John yanked himself away, the two of us were actually smoking. "Well bloody hell. The devil is the rising darkness. We'll deal with that later, right now we need to deal with the fact that all the people this preacher has healed with the powers of an angel are missing."

"So he's taping into Imogen's powers killing her?" I asked, making sure I was right in my assumption. "I'll look into the people he's healing. The net said there was a guy he healed with one leg?"

John nodded.

"I'll check with him," I suggested. "See what I can get out of him. I'm pretty damn good at getting information out of any man." I looked back to the angel, Imogen. There was something off about her, something I couldn't shake. I was tempted to use what was left of the powers I'd been exposed to but by doing so, I'd burn through it quicker. I spun around and made for the entrance to the barn, turning when I got there. "Oh-Manny my man, fill John in on the fact that God's gone walkabouts and no longer sits in heaven. My father's in charge. So I'm off angel radar."

John turned to Manny. "There's something you're not telling me. Spill, mate."

 **++++++ Enochian translation:**

 ** _Elasa gohe oresa a a enai siaion_**

 **You talk darkness in the lords temple**

 ** _Ol_**

 **Me**


	13. Chapter 13

**++++++ I'm going to give you guys some advanced noticed here, my grandmother is dying and may have been given a few weeks left to live. They're doing more tests but the outcome is not good. So if you suddenly see me just vanish for a while-this will be the reason why.**

 **I'll be putting these notes on all my fics as I update.**

 **Thanks in advance guys.**

 **On a sadder sidenote-RIP Alan Rickman.**

 **Raise your wands…**

 **I have another fic running at the moment called Altered Perception, it's a DC-fic and features some of my OC's as well as normal characters.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirteen**

The cops were at the doctor's surgery when I arrived almost half an hour later.

Lighting a cigarette, I leant up against a telephone pole and watched as the small tow coroner came out with what was left of the doctor inside. "Well fuck that," I whispered. Behind him came his assistant and some cops who were carrying biohazard bags full of body parts. "Ghouls, I hate fucking ghouls."

" _Everybody hates ghouls,_ " Talia pointed out. I glanced down, Talia stood beside me looking around and watching what I was watching. She looked sad for some reason and different…her red hair was a darker shade and her skin was paler. " _I see you've found an angel._ "

I nodded. "Yeah. We've found an angel."

" _Your original assumption of the man taping into the angels powers and killing her in incorrect_ ," she advised. " _I hear a lot on the grape vine, so it were, the preacher in the middle of this healing business-he was not bound for heaven_."

I frowned. "If the preacher wasn't bound for heaven then please tell me how on earth Imogen was carrying him to heaven?" Slowly it dawned on me as Talia stared at me. "Imogen is fallen?"

Talia nodded. " _She is. Angels don't know when another angels falls. In fact, angels are compartmentalized in their own little world so they very rarely meet each other._ "

"It's a sad day when ghost know more than what the living know," I mused. I took a puff of my cigarette and dropped it, using my foot to put it out. "Best be getting back then, let the masses know what is going on."

" _Tessa…there is one more thing I need to talk to you about_ ," Talia frowned.

"Talk, talk, talk," I spoke, walking off.

Talia followed me. " _This is serious. I will always be here, never traveling to heaven or hell because of what I did to you…everyone is picking sides Tessa…ghosts, vampires, werewolves and the other races are picking their sides, with every day heaven is losing more and more soldiers and allies. This will be the last time we speak as sisters. Next time-we won't be anymore_."

I stopped in the middle of the street. "So what you're telling me is that you're picking a side? Huh-I always thought you'd pick me. Guess I was wrong."

" _There's two ways that this can end_ ," Talia told me. " _You leave and live to see another day or you die here._ "

I cocked my head to the side, knowing that I must have looked like a complete idiot talking to myself. "So this is how it ends, huh? You and me on opposite sides of the field. Twice betrayed by my own flesh and blood. You know I won't leave."

" _Then you have to die_ ," she replied.

"You know Talia," I sighed, "you really should have paid close attention to my little experience with the helm-I had a vision of you with me fighting Lucifer. You had wings and you were an adult, an angel. Guess you fucked that up in spades." I could make out movement to the left of me, the stench in the air said ghoul.

I drew my blade. "Time to take the trash out," I grinned. "And I don't mean you, Talia."

* * *

Leaving a trail of ghoul bodies behind me, I took off running towards the barn where Imogen was being kept 'safe'. I knew John had warded the place from evil so I could only hope to god that the wards would hold.

I bust in through the open door, a few ghouls right behind me. The moment they touched the barrier they were stopped. I gasped, seeing Imogen there holding Zed's neck, ready to snap it. Every hair on my body stood to attention, seeing the angel…feeling something that was supposed to be pure good tainted by such evil.

Imogen's black wings tensed suddenly. "The half-breed," she hissed.

"Yeah that's me," I shrugged with a grin.

Imogen turned her attention onto me. "I can smell the demon taint on you."

I laughed. "Her name is Claire, thank you very much. And you're holding my friend." I rushed her as she tightened her grip on Zed's neck. I pulled the angel blade out of the back of my jeans and drove it straight into Imogen's heart.

"Tessa, no!" Michael shouted seconds before I drove the blade straight through Imogen's chest.

Breathing heavily, I stared the fallen angel right in her eyes and she laughed at me. "Stupid human…I wanted to be free…to make my way with the world but all you've done is make it one step closer to releasing him…our brother."

I smirked at her. "I know, Imogen. The death of an angel at the hands of a believer is one of the Lucifer seals but letting you kill my friend…the first friend I've ever had in my life…I wouldn't want to live in a world where destiny overrules the passion humans have in their hearts." I twisted the blade and drove it in further until her body dropped to the ground.

The blood that spilt forth from the wound was black, it covered the blade and my hands, burning into my flesh.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Michael scowled,

I watched in a mixture of fascination and horror as the blood was absorbed into my skin, a series of lines and swirls appeared on the inside of my arm. It was some kind of Enochian-twisted and dark-I couldn't read it but I knew it was a brand of some kind. "Well, if that's the kind of thanks I get for helping heaven then next time you can sit on it and rotate."

"Tess you don't understand," Michael frowned, crossing over to me. "The language you have branded on your arm and on your soul is words from Hell's Bible. It brands you as a worthy bride of Lucifer. You killed one of his-his most loyal."

I snorted. "Yeah right. And Talia is the Stay Puff Fresh Marshmellow Man." I cleaned the knife on my jeans and shoved it back in my bag, "if anyone's looking for me I'm going to find the nearest bar and get shitfaced, find a pretty guy or pretty girl-both if it takes my fancy-and be really naughty."

A smile crept onto my face at the thought of _Bride of Lucifer_ making a kick ass tattoo…it was all I could do to not think about Talia and my twice-betrayal. I really needed a drink.


	14. Chapter 14

**++++++ Guys I am so sorry I didn't update last night but this stupid server was out.**

 **Sorry.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Fourteen**

Everything in Malibu is plastic, fake, plastic and orange.

It's one of those artificial places that I'd like an atomic bomb to be dropped on. You can never tell who's demonically possessed or who's just a bitch.

I found my way to a bar called the Tilted Kilt, plans to drink myself until I forget the events of the last few days. The first problem should have been the no smoking sign out the front. But stupid me just kept on going.

"Welcome to the Tilted Kilt, how can I help you this evening?"

I looked over the blonde, incredibly tanned woman wearing a really, really tiny kilt mini skirt and matching fabric that barely covered her breasts. "Oh would you look at that," I frowned, "my grandfather's Celtic heritage has been whored out. I'll sit my bloody self-thanks. Less shame on the Celtic part of my family." I crossed by her and went to sit at the bar.

To be honest the bars that I were used to were shit holes, the kind of place that would serve me and not ask questions.

Thank the powers that be for the ability to use magic on a deck of playing cards. I took my card from my wallet and flashed it to the bar tender behind the bar. "Vodka, straight up, leave the bottle," I told her.

She looked at me, eyebrow raised. "Um-okay."

"Yeah I'm not in the mood to be stared at like I'm ten foot tall," told her, "just do your job."

"Hey, Sasha can I get a pitcher of beer!" Beside me a blonde cheerleader bounced up on a stool, dropping an empty pitcher at the bar.

"Sure, Lily," she smiled, proceeding to do just that.

"And there goes your ten percent," I muttered to myself. I reached out and grabbed the vodka bottle and a glass.

The bartender, Sasha, glared at me. But spoke to her friend. "On the house, in memory of Candice." She poured them both a shot of whisky and they drank to the girl Candice.

I took my cell phone out of my pocket and went to Bing, putting the girls name in my phone.

Her name was Candice Sutter, she was a second year student studying law at Pepperdine University in Malibu. The girls of the Delta-Gamma sorority house had woken up one morning to find her on their front lawn with her head around at a 180 degree angle. Candice wasn't the first girl though, the first girl was an art history student name Melanie Kelly, she was also from Delta-Gamma. Neither girl had a history of suicide.

Suddenly the bar stool next to me was occupied. "You're a hard girl to find, luv." John poured himself some of the vodka I was drinking and took a shot. "Locating spells don't particularly work."

"When I don't want to be found petty magic isn't going to find me," I told him as someone cut in between us. "Do you mind?" I snapped, pulling the guy out from between us. "We're having a private conversation."

He smirked at me. "Take a chill pill, babe. Maybe you outta drop the looser and come play with us?"

"Hell will freeze over first," I replied, pushing him away. "Buzz of Ken, I'm busy."

"Ken?" he laughed.

"Yeah, Ken," I smirked. "Not atomically correct."

"Tessa!" John cut in. "You'll have to excuse my young friend, she's not one for manners. Be on your way."

"Wouldn't wanna play with your little bitch anyway," he snipped.

When I turned, he grabbed my ass.

I cocked an eyebrow and two seconds later, punched him in the face, sending him flying. The whole bar fell silent as his body completely shattered the table. I slipped off the bar stool and watched as he struggled to pick himself up.

Suddenly his mates started laughing and taking pictures of him.

"Don't ever grab my ass like that again or you'll have more than a broken nose," I snapped. I dropped a fifty on the bar and headed out the back to have a smoke.

I was being followed, thinking it was John, I turned to speak but found myself face to face with the cheerleader from the bar. "What?"

"That was my boyfriend!" she snapped. "I think you should apologise."

I snorted. "Never gonna happen. You can dream though."

"Do you even know who I am?" she snapped.

"Tinker Bell?" I shrugged.

"My name is Lilian King of the King Media Outlet," she boasted.

"I'm Teresa Morgan of the I Don't Give a Fuck Morgan's," I deadpanned. "That was fun, let's do this again some time on say the 5th October at twenty to never." I turned back to light a cigarette-the two of us weren't alone in the alley.

Judging by the smell-demon.

"You should go back inside," I warned the girl.

"Not until you apologise," she snapped.

John pushed her back out of the way. "Keep him busy," he ordered.

I nodded and ran at him.

Managing to land a good punch or the demon grabbed me threw me against the wall-there was a distinct popping sound as my arm popped out of my shoulder. I slowly picked myself up and slumped against the wall and watched as John took care of the demon.

I groaned in pain, I'm pretty sure that my arm was dislocated. Gently I poked it, spitting out blood at the same time. "Little help here, Constantine," I grunted, holding the useless limb.

He came over, midway through lighting a cigarette. John tucked it behind his ear and made short work of popping my arm back into the socket. "You may be a pain in my ass, luv, but you are a damn good exorcist."

"I know I'm good," I boasted. "Thanks for confirming." I walked over and kicked the dead demon in the gut before he'd fully disappeared. "Oh I need a stiff drink of whisky and a good fuck. Not particularly in that order." I grabbed my bag off the alley floor. "I'll make my way back to the bunker on my own thanks."

"I don't know much about you but you always seem to be in the mood for a drink and a good fuck," John joked.

"It's cause I'm a classy kind of lady," I joked.

"You people are mental!" It was the cheerleader from the bar. She stood against the wall by the dumpster with blood all over her from the fight.

"Certifiably," I replied. I approached her, moving my sore arm around. "But in the morning you'll think it's all a sexy, sexy dream." I blew some dust in her face, knocking her out. She hit the ground with a thud. "You'll be right luv, no one will even notice you," I assured her unconscious body whilst drawing a symbol on her head.

"What's the Sumerian?" John asked, kneeling down beside me. "I don't recognise it."

"Oh that's mine," I replied. "Good dose of the flu took me out of commission just before Robert died. I created my own language. It's combination of Enochian, Sumerian and a hint of Medieval Latin prefixes." I stood up. "Thanks for the help but I got this."

"So you're gonna stick around here then?" John asked me.

I nodded. "Oh yeah. There's a good old fashion haunting going on around here. Two girls from Pepperdine University's Delta-Gamma sorority are dead in just under a week. I'm gonna stick around and take a look."

"You save Zed's life," John assured me, "she's not angry with you. She told me to come look for you and bring you home."

I rubbed my inner arm where the angel blood brand was, it itched. "If I'm gonna be Satan's bitch then I want to take a few more sons of bitches around with me before I do." I grabbed the cigarette out of his ear and lit it. "Thanks, chuckles."

He took another and used mine to light his. "Might stick around myself."

I shrugged. "Suit yourself."


	15. Chapter 15

**++++++ Another day another chapter.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Fifteen**

The following evening I made myself look somewhat presentable for my wander around Pepperdine University. John went to see what he could get from the two girls spirits in the morgue whilst I went to the Delta-Gamma sorority house.

The house was full of students from all walks there for a party-I guess this was how college students mourn the death of a loved one-drinking.

These were my kind of people.

I walked up the steps into the house and the moment I crossed the threshold time completely slowed down and everyone turned black and white. Standing ahead of me by the fire was a woman wearing an old Victorian style dress in tatters. "I see you, spirit," I muttered under my breath.

The ghost turned its head around to look at me, however her body was still facing the fire place. " _Leave this place Nephilim…these humans are mine!_ " The ghost had that same colour taint as Talia did and the same feel about her as Talia did. This was no simple haunting.

I watched the ghost, walking through the crowd of oblivious students, under my breath I was muttering in Latin, laying a protective circle over the house.

The ghost opened her mouth and screamed at the top of her lungs.

I was thrown backwards across the room, sliding over the wooden floor, I came to a stop right underneath someone's skirt. "Oh hi," I grinned, getting to my feet. Turns out the owner of the pink lace panties belonged to Lillian King of the King Media Outlet.

Lily screamed and sneezed, blowing some kind of red powder in my face. I stumbled back as she swore her head off, angry…

"Oh…" I whispered, "oh my…" I felt nice…like I was floating on the clouds.

I opened my eyes to the sight of shimmering dust floating throughout the house. I looked around the room, suddenly viewing everything in a whole new light…I froze when I settled on the girl in front of me…she was there but there was something else about her…a golden glow…an aura I'd never felt before that extended behind her in the shape of wings. I giggled and leant forward until I was just inches away from Lily's face. "You're celestially perfect," I whispered in her ear.

Lily turned her head. "What-"

I cut her off with a kiss, catching her off guard.

"GO LILY!" one of the guys cheered.

The students in the house cheered and I could hear the sound of cameras going off.

I broke away and cheered at the top of my lungs.

Outside I could hear people cheering and the splashing of water. "Oh…" I grinned, walking up the stairs, following the trail of laughter. Some of the bigger, dumber asshats were jumping of the balcony… "Oh that's a fantastic idea," I giggled.

I grabbed a beer as I walked outside.

My god it was so beautiful…I thought, twirling around.

"THE NIGHT IS YOUNG!" I screamed out into the night sky. "AND WE SHALL PARTY TIL WE CAN PARTY NO MORE! TO CANDICE AND MELANIE! YOUR CAESAR SAULTES YOU!" The crowd beneath the balcony broke out in cheers and catcalls before holding their glasses up to salute the girls and drink.

"JUMP!" someone yelled.

I grinned. "AND I SHALL!" I shouted. I removed my jacket and took off the layers underneath that I was wearing leaving me in just my bra. I climbed up onto the table with a beer in my hand and proceeded to skull it all until there was nothing left.

"SHE WHO IS ABOUT TO JUMP, I SALUTE YOU!" someone shouted behind me.

"WOOHOO!" I yelled.

Suddenly John grabbed my hand and pulled my down. "You've had too much to drink," he told me with that parental look on his face. "Come on Tessa."

"UNHAND YOUR CAESAR!" I yelled when John threw me over his shoulder. I started laughing and grabbed his ass as he carried me out the back away from my cheering crowd. "RETURN ME FOOL!"

John put me down on the ground once we were out the front. "What the bloody hell were you doing?"

"Caesar was paying tribute to her people," I huffed. I spun around giggling, "I feel fantastic. Like everything just went poof…like a fairy who died…oh," I frowned, "that makes me sad, John. Why does that make me sad? Do dead fairies make you sad, John?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're high on something."

I laughed and pulled away, skipping down the footpath.

John sighed and followed me. "Tessa so help me we really don't have the time for this."

"Oh another party," I grinned, finding another house full of partying kids. I grabbed his hands and dragged him down the path.

"Tessa put your bloody clothes on," John told me. "Now." He grabbed me, "I'm in no mood for games right now. Put. Your. Clothes. On. Now."

"I have a better idea," I smiled, pulling him close, "take them off." I leant in and started sucking on his ear. "Take them all off…I don't need them." I unbuckled his belt and with the flick of a wrist, pulled the whole strip of leather out.

"Tessa what are you doing?" John asked me.

"What does it look like?" I giggled. I unzipped his slacks and knelt down, freeing him I took his whole length in my mouth and started to rock my head backwards and forwards. John fell back against the car in the driveway.

"Bloody hell Tessa," he groaned.

I came up for air and kissed him.

There were no objections.

I grabbed his tie, "the fairies are watching I giggled. I've always been one for an audience. Do me a solid and fuck my brains out." I made short work of the jeans I was wearing and gave him a tug towards me.

He pushed me up against the car and lifted me up onto the hood. I spread my legs and wrapped them around his waist when he pushed himself inside. I winced a little…guess when it came to guys it had been a while.

With unbridled gusto I met the exorcist thrust for thrust, fuck for fuck, dragging my nails across his flesh I drew blood.

In a wild frenzie, I reached down and started rubbing myself. "Cum for me, John," I whispered in his ear.

John bit down on my neck and I felt him explode inside me just as I exploded. "You're going to hate yourself in the morning," he whispered in my ear, pulling out.

"I don't feel so good," I muttered, clutching my head when everything started to spin.

"Tessa?!" John shouted. "TESSA!"

I collapsed on the ground in a heap and started throwing up. No longer able to keep myself up, I fell face first in the puddle of blood beneath me suddenly not feeling too well anymore. My vision blurred and then nothing.

 **++++++ And no I am not pairing them up. This is just sex ++++++**


	16. Chapter 16

**++++++ Demonic lemons ahead!**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Sixteen**

 _"_ _Aren't you beautiful…?" Fingers trailed across my naked flesh, delivering a light tickling sensation throughout the nerves in my body. "A canvas in which to paint using the blood of the human race…"_

 _"_ _What the fuck?" I frowned, sitting up. Looking around I was in some kind of room made top to bottom from black obsidian. The furniture was made from thick, heavy black wood and the sheets were softest blood sheets I'd ever lain on before. Looking beside me, there was a man lying next to me-I would have mistaken this for some kind of sex dream if not for the eyes…black eyes that looked like the fiery depth of hell itself._

 _"_ _You're a hard person to track down, Teresa," he smirked. "It wasn't until you stuck your blade through my most loyal servants heart did I know where you are…" He grabbed the arm that had the language of Hell's Bible, "like the Florida State Tag and Release Program," he smirked, licking the inside of my arm. "You have no idea how delighted I am to see you, Teresa…finally after all this time."_

 _"_ _Sod off," I snipped, getting off the bed. I crossed naked across the room and onto the balcony. "Well I'll be damned," I whispered. If I was a bird I would have found myself overlooking a huge obsidian fortress, nestled over a lake of liquid fire, the ground below was black, charred and burnt, the sky above was blood red, clouds of black rolled across the sky that never ended._

 _"_ _Exactly," he smirked. "Surely you've realised where you are by now and who I am."_

 _"_ _Judging by the shit scenery this is Hell," I replied, "and you're Lucifer. I thought you were supposed to be in a cage or something?"_

 _He smirked. "Oh I am in a cage…I rule hell from here…this is my home and I cannot leave but I grow tired of the scenery and desire to walk the earth. However, I can bring people down here if I desire…their souls of course."_

 _"_ _So my soul is naked?" I questioned, looking down._

 _"_ _All the better to tempt you…lovely Teresa," Lucifer whispered, kissing my neck. "I need a queen…a Nephilim bride…you are the only female who walks the earth carrying that title…be mine Teresa."_

 _"_ _You're such a romantic," I deadpanned. "How can I possibly refuse?"_

 _He wracked his claws across my back and I screamed. "There's a fine line between pleasure and pain," Lucifer whispered in my ear, "all this can be yours…you'll be my queen of hell and of earth and we will march side by side to the gates of heaven and you will sit beside me as I claim God's throne. Say no to me and I will make sure every last moment of your life is nothing but blood and pain."_

 _I laughed and shook my head. "Fuck you…you need me to say yes, don't you? You're an angel after all."_

 _"_ _You will say yes to me," he whispered, taking my mouth to his._

 _It was like liquid fire was pouring down my throat._

 _I pushed him away. "Ouch!" I hissed._

 _Lucifer laughed. "Usually they die when I kiss them…it leaves me with demon women and honestly…they're terrible lovers. Rubbish." He cupped my face and kissed me again. I could tell this gentleness was not him. The Prince of Lies. The King of Hell. The Morningstar…I would not call him a gentle lover._

 _Lucifer grabbed my arm, turning me around to push my body up against the wall…oh there it was. He licked my neck and thrust himself into me._

 _I gasped. Every inch of his body was hot and his cock was no exception. His hands started to change shape as they gripped my arms, rippling skin turned red and his tongue on my neck, now forked could wrap around my throat…I gotta admit…if the world didn't hinge on my saying yes…I would say yes just for the sex._

 _God I wished I had something to hold onto as he fucked me into the black obsidian._

 _"_ _Do not speak that word here again," Lucifer hissed in my ear as fire poured through my insides._

 _He waved his hand slowly across my back and I gasped, feeling hellfire brand itself into my back. "Perfect," Lucifer smirked._

 _I tried to look back but couldn't see. "What did you do?"_

 _"_ _I've always wanted to mark you," he smirked, "in my own way…apart from my juices inside you…Teresa…"_

 _"_ _Are you kidding me?" I snapped, finally seeing the mark. It was a series of perfectly drawn lines and swirls that made up the words Lucifer. "Oh fuck you!" I snapped, punching him in the face._

 _"_ _Tessa! Tessa!"_

 _I looked up._

 _"_ _Your friend is calling," Lucifer laughed. "Till we meet again, Teresa."_

* * *

"Tessa?" John questioned, upright in the chair beside my bed. "Finally! You've been out for forty-eight hours. How are you feeling?"

I looked around my bedroom back at the bunker and sighed. "Thank god…what happened?"

"You OD," he explained. He took a little bag of red powder from his pocket, "the street name is Hell's Fire. It's cocaine mixed with demon blood. Most of the stupid kids at that party were taking it."

I sighed. "No wonder I reacted."

"Oh Jesus," he gasped. "You're bleeding!" He jumped out of the chair and immediately inspected my back. "There's claw marks across your back…how the blood hell did this happen?"

"Would you believe really violent sex dream?" I asked him.

John raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not kidding!" I argued. "That little accidental angel killing…well I may have a problem."

"Yes I know," John frowned. "Your father told me. Lucifer's bride. And I would hardly call it an accidental killing, Tessa..."

"Well Lucifer called my soul to the cage," I explained. "And he offered me a place by his side. I didn't say yes."

"But you didn't say no, did you?" John asked. "Bloody hell Tessa. You're more trouble than you're bloody worth."

"I get that a lot," I smirked.

"Well you deserve it," he huffed. "You're going back to the bunker in the morning."

"Thank you but I'd like to get back to what we were doing," I coughed. "This street drug. I want to get back to dealing with that and the ghost if you don't mind."

"I'd like to wrap this up as quick as we can," he replied honestly. "There's a baby in Mexico that's been taken and his mother murdered. Whatever it is, I need your help."

I nodded. "Absolutely…and John…gotta say…mighty impressed," I smirked.

He coughed and cleared his throat. "Yes…thank you, Tessa but we shan't have a repeat of that performance. Understand?"

I shrugged as he went to the door. "Okay, I understand."

"Appreciated, Caesar," he smirked, closing the door behind him.

I winced and got out of bed, I crossed the room to the mirror and looked at the claw marks across my back and the branding just above my butt. I shook my head and closed my eyes, focusing every inch of my considerably sexy being, I forced myself to heal. Feeling every muscle stitch itself back together was an odd sensation and a tiring one but it always did the trick…

Only problem is I now had a permanent reminder of Lucifer on my flesh as well as my soul…how bad would it be if I said yes? I asked myself.


	17. Chapter 17

**++++++ Another day, another chapter.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Seventeen**

I was scratching my back the same time as we crossed the campus back to the Delta-Gamma sorority house. It was like a new tattoo but a few weeks after it had healed, the flesh was itchy and I wanted to scratch it off with a cheese grater.

John looked sideways at me and shook his head as I scratched. "Bloody hell, luv." He went up the stairs first and knocked on the door, waiting for it to be answered.

Minutes later, Lily King opened the door, it looked like she'd been crying. She froze when she saw me standing there. "What the hell do you want?" she sobbed.

"Start with the drug then we'll go from there," John told her.

Lily seized up, her red and puffy skin going pale. She shook her head. "I've done drugs," she confessed, leading us inside, "I've done drugs but never in my life have I had dreams like that before…every time I close my eyes I keep seeing some freaky LSD shit."

"That drug…where did you get it from?" John asked her.

"Hey it's Cesar!" a guy grinned to my left. He high fived me and kept on going. I shook my head, clearly my actions were rather famous around campus. Bugger.

Lily assured us into her bedroom and closed the door.

I looked around, a small gasp in the back of my throat. "Woah," I breathed. Whoever I had assumed Lily King to be…artist was not one of them. I picked up a picture of a woman with the most stunning pair of aqua wings I had ever seen in my wife. She was falling like a comet down to the earth below. "What is this?"

Lily shook her head and sobbed. "It's the same thing over and over and over again. Like I'm falling."

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you think she's like Zed?" I asked. "Like a seer?"

John shrugged. "It's not what's going on here…we need to find out about the drug. Where did you get it? Where did you find the Hell's Fire?"

"Stacey got it." Lily confessed. "But…"

"But what?" I asked her.

"Stacey killed herself yesterday," Lily confessed. "She jumped off the roof."

I paused. "Yeah I don't think so." I looked around the room and frowned when I saw a book of spells sitting on her desk beside her hot pink laptop. "Lily where did you get that?" I asked, picking the book off the table. " _Veneficas Libro_? Lily where did you get this?"

"What is it?" John asked me.

"It translates into the Witches Book," I answered, handing it to him. "Robert taught me about it. It's a sacred text to witches."

Lily sniffed. "We found it in the basement. They were doing repair work on some powerlines under the house and they found it."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Do you know this is made from human skin, right?"

Lily screamed. "Oh my god!"

"What spell did you read from?" I asked her.

"It's tabbed," she whispered.

I opened the book to a pink note tab and shook my head. "These pages are made from the skin of sacrificed virgins and you put a hot pink tab on it? Fucking collage kids…okay…well are you guy's idiots?"

John looked over my shoulder. "Well that's not good. A summoned ghost and a drug laced with demon blood. What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I'll deal with the ghost," I answered, "you do the drugs. Twelve hours?"

"Twelve hours," John nodded. He got to his feet and left us to go rattle through the girl Stacey's room.

Lily stood and came up behind me. "Who are you people?" she asked me. "You show up out of nowhere, kill some guy in an alley and now you fight ghosts?"

"Ghosts, demons, ghouls, werewolves," I rattled off. I shoved the book inside my satchel and shut it. "So show me exactly where you did this ritual."

* * *

Lily took me to an abandoned little graveyard just a way aways from the collage. It was almost dark by the time we got there which in my reckoning was perfect ghost hunting hour. The summoning spell required a few essential ingredients which weren't too hard to find…after three hours of online searching we finally found a shop that would cater to our business.

And the ghost? Turns out unnamed serial killers have a chip on their shoulder.

The moment we arrived at the cemetery there was a cold chill on the air.

She took me to the grave that they girls had performed the ritual on only for me to find his grave unmarked.

"Curious…why did you choose this guy?" I asked her. "It's gonna make it a lot harder to kill him.

Lily shrugged. "I dunno…it was like this was the one we had to use. Stacey picked it. She just said that it called to her somehow."

I shrugged and started to set the stuff up on the ground. Ghost banishments were usually pretty easy, a few herbs, some fancy words and poof, off you pop into the next life. Of if you were me you just touch them and they vanish in a parade of violence and fire.

Just as I was about to start reading from the book before me, I was thrown back, far from the grave.

My head hit the stone with an almighty thud. With my vision blurred I could feel a tug on my soul as Lucifer pulled it down into his domain once again…

Suddenly it felt as though my soul was in the middle of a tug of war.

Opening my eyes, I could see Lily beside me, clutching my hand and struggling to read from the book in my lap.

 _Liber manes strigae_

 _Spiritus uteri mei_

 _Anima tenebris_

 _Amplectere natos lucem_

 _Amplectere natos pacem_

"Woah," I whispered. I'd spent the last seven years of my life studying Latin and all manner of languages but never in my life had I heard of a college student as dense as this one in front of me picking it up like it was the next trend on twitter.

And yes, I know what twitter is.

"Tessa!" Lily screamed as the ghost appeared, wrapping its hands around her throat.

I launched myself at the ghost and he vanished just as I went to touch him. Behind it, I could see Talia watching carefully but she just stood there, neither hindering or helping. I landed on the ground beside bowl that held the ingredients. All I needed to do was light the motherfucking match and get Lily to repeat those words. "THE WORDS!" I screamed. "DO THEM AGAIN!"

Lily nodded and started reading.

 _Liber manes strigae_

 _Spiritus uteri mei_

 _Anima tenebris_

 _Amplectere natos lucem_

 _Amplectere natos pacem_

I lit the match and threw it in the bowl and suddenly it was like an explosion had gone off in my face.

Once the smoke and the dust vanished, I found myself flat on my back beside Lily in the overgrown grass. "You kill ghosts good," I breathed heavily. "Welcome to your first banishment, Lillian King."

"Good to be here," Lily replied, still grinning from the rush.

 **++++++ Translations according to Google translate:**

 **English to Latin**

 **Ghost of the witches book**

 ** _Liber manes strigae_**

 **Spirit within**

 ** _Spiritus uteri mei_**

 **Soul of dark**

 ** _Anima tenebris_**

 **Embrace the light**

 ** _Amplectere natos lucem_**

 **Embrace the peace**

 _ **Amplectere natos pacem ++++++**_


	18. Chapter 18

**++++++ Some filler fun.**

 **Oh and almost lemons...**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Eighteen**

"So do you want a drink?" Lily offered, the two of us walking back to the campus. "A kind of apology for being such a bitch and also drugging you."

"I've got somewhere to be," I answered. "Mexico or some shit like that." I looked at the time and shrugged, "on second thoughts I might have some time to spare."

Lily grinned. "Nice. Well, there's a little bar just off campus, its sorta like a bit of a goth-punk bar but I like going there when I need some time by myself." She rubbed her hands together, "let me get changed into something less colourful."

I waited on the front doorstep of the house for almost forty-five minutes before Lily came back out, showered and dressed in a really tiny black lace dress with six inch heels and black makeup. "Where are we going?" I asked her.

"A bar called _Siren's Call_ ," she answered. "I found it a year ago. It's pretty awesome. Has some weird cosplay shit going on but it's my outlet."

Yeah, cosplay shit, I thought to myself. "Yeah cosplay shit," I coughed. How the hell did a human teenager find _Siren's Call_? I followed Lily to a little back alley in the middle of nowhere with a familiar hellish red glow.

We walked in and she immediately pointed me over to a booth where I sat in between a werewolf couple and a-well frankly I don't know what it was but it looked like the creature from the Blue Lagoon.

"Bringing human's now?" Natalie asked me, coming over to take an order.

I shrugged. "Hey, as far as the human is aware, she found this place, not me. She thinks everyone here is costume playing. Can I get some fried whatever you have today and some Taint please? Vodka for the human" Taint was this delicious pastel green drink that made you see stuff-me I could handle it…it would probably fry Lily's brain.

"Don't let the human drink it," Natalie told me, "I'm not cleaning brains up off the floor again."

Lily came over as Natalie went away. "The lady who owns this joint just gave the stink eye," she frowned, "told me to stay away from you."

"Relationships never go well between one of us and one of them," Claire hissed from behind her, making Lily practically jump into the booth. "Who's your human friend, Tessa?" she snipped.

"You know her?" Lily asked me.

"Yes," Claire hissed before I could even speak. "She's mine. Put your filthy, human claws on her and I will strangle you with your intestine, got it?"

"I am not yours!" I snapped. "Leave her alone, Claire."

"My rules cover people of the shadow world, not humans," she snapped. "Don't let your human wander, Tessa. Otherwise she's fair game." Claire put her hand under Lily's chin and yanked her face upwards. "I'm going to kill you," she told her, "very, very slowly, little flower. Then I'll fuck my girl in what's left of your innards."

I reached across the table and punched Claire in the face.

So she punched me back.

"Claire!" Natalie called out, coming over with our orders, "you've a call."

Claire flicked Lily in the ear before she walked away.

Natalie sighed. "Sorry, Tess. She's been awfully possessive since the whole bride thing and before you ask, everyone knows."

I sighed and grabbed the bottle of Taint off the tray, taking a swig as Natalie prepared our table. "Fucking demons," I muttered, licking my split lip. I ignored the hallucinogenic imp that was playing around in Lily's hair.

"Don't drink that," Natalie advised Lily, "otherwise you could die. It's really a fifty-fifty chance."

Oh great now Natalie's ass was on fire...man I love this stuff...note to self...get a bottle for the bunker...I could have some fun with that.

Lily looked at me and waited until Natalie was gone before she demanded to know what exactly was going on. So I told her. Everything about the shadow world and magic, angels and demons, the monsters that go bump in the night and about this bar that was just as neutral as Sweden when it came to the fight between good and evil.

"Well fuck me," Lily whispered. She reached out and grabbed my glass of Taint.

"Damn it, Lily!" I snapped, grabbing the shot glass off her. "She told you!"

Lily gasped and reached out to grab something in front of her only to grab a chunk of my hair.

"Hey!" I snapped.

"There's something about you," Lily whispered in my ear, "something different…like I know you. You have two great big violet wings spread out behind you."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," I snorted, doing another shot.

She shook her head. "No…those stupid dreams I've been having there's always that pretty red hair." Lily leant over to me, "do the carpets match the drapes?" she asked me suddenly.

"Fuck off," I snorted. "You're drunk."

"I'm buzzed," she replied. "And it a serious question. I have zero natural red head friends and your pale skin tells me you're a natural red head."

"That's none of your business," I told her. "Buy me a drink first," I joked.

"I did," Lily smirked. She straddled my waist and threw back a shot before leaning in to kiss me. Lily poured the taint into my mouth and I almost choked on it but she wouldn't give up on kissing me.

"Would you get off me?" I snapped.

She shook her head and unbuttoned my jeans. Once Lily had the zip down, she slipped her hand in and started playing with me.

I gripped her arms tightly. "Get off me, Lily," I snapped.

"Refreshing to see I'm doing all the work and you're committing sin in public," John spoke up, coming to my rescue.

"She's drunk my Taint," I told him, "bad news for humans."

"Sleep it off," he told Lily, grabbing her under the arm, "we have to go to Mexico."

Lily giggled as John dragged her outside. I dropped some money on the table and made my way outside. "Take care of the drug?" I asked him.

John shook his head. "Supplier was gone. I'll pick it back up once we come back."

"So no one else is coming?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Just us. I thought having a second magician with me would be better. Hotel's done," John assured me, waving down a taxi for Lily. He put her in and told the driver to take her to campus.

Lily rolled down the window. "Who's Samiel?" she asked me. "Ask your father who am I?" she all but screamed out the window as it drove away.

I sighed and shook my head. "Bloody crazy women."

"In my experience it's just collage kids," John answered getting into the cab waiting for us. "Your pants are hanging off your hips."

I hurried to do my jeans back up and got in after him, Lily's crazy ramblings in the back of my mind with all the other useless junk.


	19. Author's Note - (WILL BE REMOVED)

Good morning/afternoon/evening,

This is a PSA.

I am in the process of moving house at the moment and because my internet provider is utterly hopeless (BLOODY TELSTRA) we're having issue's getting our internet service connected.

It looks like I'll be without internet until at least the 8th of April but I'm predicting it will be longer because...well...hello-hopeless.

I'm going to try and continue updating on my computer and when once I get my internet back, I'll be able to upload what I've got stored.

Thank you in advanced for you patience.

Love,

MonsterSlut

PS This will be removed when I start up again.


End file.
